


The Master’s Palace – The Doctor

by Sharanesu



Series: The Master's Palace [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:   The Time War didn’t end with the Doctor using the Moment.  He failed and Rassilon initiated the Final Sanction.  However, it didn’t work as he expected it to do.  Instead of destroying time and the universe it reset everything – like a second big-bang and now every moment has been fractured or changed.  Time is wrong.   The Time Lords are twisted and evil, but there is still one who stands against them.  The Doctor learns the truth about the Time War and tries to stop the destruction happening all across time and space.  Once again he fails, after which he is put on trial for treason and sold to the Master as a slave; made to work of his debt to society in a whorehouse.  It is there he meets Captain Jack Harkness, an immortal and ex-Time agent – the result of a failed experiment by the Resistance to create their own Time Lord.  Together they discover hope again, but how can they have a future when Jack is on the run and the Doctor is a whore in the Master’s service?  Then Captain Hart steps in and their world is turned upside down once again.<br/>There are two versions of this story - one is the Doctor's POV and the second is Written from Jack's perspective.  Both can be read separately or together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written from the Doctor's perspective. I wrote Jack's first but I wanted to expand it. However I didn’t like the results so I have split it into two stories – the same events and everything but from two opposite points of view. This one is in 1st person and deals with Doctor's experiences of the story. The second is written in third person and is Jack's side.  
> Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A very long time ago back when I was young, my father used to tell me stories about the glorious Time Lord Empire. We were the watchers of reality, had Time Machines and lived for centuries guarding Time and the Universe. He told me of a time before the Last Great Time War – prior to everything going wrong. My father believed that everything was out of order, that time itself had been fractured and the universe should be different. He told me that we now live in a time of chaos; time is broken and continues to shatter because of what our Emperor Rassilon did in our name.

I don’t know if my father was right or wrong, or if it was just a delusion from his addled mind. My father fought in the Time war before Rassilon’s Ultimate Sanction, they believed a very different result would happen when the great Sanction was put in place – but, instead it changed everything; the laws of physics, time and the very fabric of the universe itself. But surely that would be impossible, a fantasy or a dream. I don’t know the truth for my father is dead now; he died when I was but young. He was part of the Resistance against Rassilon and his new empire. They believed time had to be corrected or the universe would wither and die. They attempted a coup to over throw the insane Rassilon, but they failed and my father was executed.

My family fell from favour after that and I was forced to leave the Time Lord Academy of learning. I was but 8 years old and was forced to join Rassilon’s army. I was a good soldier. I did what I was ordered and by the time I was over fifty years old, I was on my second regeneration and earning my tattoos. By my 200th birthday I was a general in command of a whole battalion, cutting my way through the galaxies in Rassilon’s name, spreading our empire – protecting all life from the vermin Daleks. My Emperor was proud of my achievements and gave me tattoos until both arms were covered.

I should quickly explain about the Tattoos. All of Rassilon’s army have them and they are combined into our DNA so that even if we regenerate in battle they will be still there. The denote our identity, our rank, our achievements and our failures. Even after dishonour they cannot be removed for they forever remind us of what and who we are. There was a time I was proud of the circular markings covering my body. I was a general; I fought with honour and integrity. I protected my world and every other lesser species against the Daleks...or so I believed.

The Daleks are the eternal enemy of the Time Lord’s and we have been at war for what seems like an eternity. I believed the universe was split between the Time Lord and Dalek Empires; we protected lives while they tried to control it and make everything Dalek. We try to manage the fracturing of time and create some type of stability for the universe. I believed I was fighting to protect life – all life whether it were Time lord or human. I thought the sacrifices I had made in their name were worth making. Then I met someone and my whole life turned out to be a lie.

Her name was Rose Tyler; she was human and born on earth. However, she was lost in time. She was what we called a Time Orphan since her original time period had been fractured, millions died while many others were flung across time and space. She survived and joined the Resistance. I never understood what they rebelled for; surely we gave homes, food, security and protection – wasn’t that enough? We were at war with a race that had no pity or mercy, what more could the people expect? Rose was there at the fall of Arcadia and witnessed my massacre of the Dalek fleet (for what I believed was a Dalek fleet.) She was captured by my officers but something about Rose caught my attention. She was my prisoner and as a traitor to the empire she was automatically sentenced to death...and yet, I couldn’t kill her.

For the first time in my life I was smitten by her. At first, it was all about sexual attraction and l wanted her, but then she’d spoken to me and I found myself listening to her words. She told me the truth about the universe, about how Rassilon fractured time and created an army of Daleks to ensure he kept an iron fist of control over everyone. I didn’t want to believe her but as I dug deeper, as I checked her stories I was overwhelmed by the shocking realisation that it might be true. What I was doing, killing and wiping out whole civilisations wasn’t to protect us at all, but to further Rassilon’s control. There was no war with the Daleks and that had been over since since the Ultimate Sanction – now; it was just about the victor enslaving everyone else. He wanted power over the whole universe – time, space and flesh. Everything! He built his empire on insane lies and was destroying the universe one second at a time. Millions had already died for his dream and I had killed in his name. I believed I was saving people from the terrors of war, from becoming a Dalek – what a joke!

I was nothing but a murderer, but then I did something I never thought I would do – I followed in my father’s footsteps. I betrayed my people. I tried to save Rose, but I failed and she died in the end. It only fuelled my anger and I worked to end Rassilon’s rule. I built forbidden time technology, a great machine that would stop time and wrap it into a bubble of nothingness. I intended to use it on Gallifrey, to cut the Time Lords off from the rest of the universe, I was ready to die for my plan. However, I trusted someone and it lead to my downfall. An old friend at the Academy betrayed me when I believed I could trust him with everything including my heart and soul. I failed again and my great machine was destroyed. Rassilon had won again.

I was a traitor to my people. The Lord President Romana, a once trusted and loyal friend turned against me. My trial took years and I was locked away in the deepest darkest prison. I waited for death but they didn’t execute me. No they did something worse, they sold me into slavery. I would have preferred death, but I knew my so called friends Romana and the Master didn’t want that – they wanted me to suffer. Everything was taken from me, all possessions, titles and even my name. I became indebted to the Time Lord race and they were going to make me work off my crimes. In the olden days of Gallifrey, people worked off their debts in whorehouses and that was my future. I was sold into the care of the Master. My beloved friend who I’d once turned down for marriage owned me and I learned just how much he hated me for my refusal.

My body and lives became his property. There is an indigenous way to punish a Time lord - they have a collar which gets attached to a person’s nervous system and essence, and then use it to steel life energy. That is what the Master did to me first, he stole my lives. Not just one, but generation after generation until he reached one he was pleased with. The Master had been running short of lives, having used up his 12 already so he took mine. I went from my 3rd to my 10th in a couple of centuries. There he stopped because he claimed I was too pretty to waste. 

My second punishment was the genetic manipulation and modification devices implanted directly into my spinal column and brain stem. They can alter my genetic make-up, change my senses, internal reactions even my outward appearance. Off course he made sure they made my tattoos invisible to the outside world, the Gallifreyan language was forbidden therefore a slave would not be covered with it. He wanted them there however, for when my clients were Time Lords – for they loved seeing me beg and being degraded – a great general brought so low that he was nothing but a bed warmer. The damn blasted things could do much more as well; they could prevent erection, orgasm but also changed my physiology to whatever a client wanted. The Master enjoyed my slavery. He knew I had kept myself pure – I was a warrior and had given up all other distractions. He raped me that first day, bent over his desk with the contract of ownership fleshly signed. After that it was months of training, by his hand or by other high class whores he’d brought in from across the galaxy. The Master had the most expensive and highly recommended whore houses in the nine galaxies. His main base was on earth, inside a huge palace he’d built for himself as governor of that galaxy he had a whore house of the highest reputation. Over time I became desensitised by sex, I was used, tortured, raped and beaten at someone else’s whim. But I was a survivor and I learned how to live, how to shut my heart and soul away never to let anyone inside. I am a high class whore, I have nice rooms and everything, but I own nothing. Not even my body. I am but a tool for the Master to use and abuse, to rape or ignore, to hurt or even kill. I might have survived but each time someone touched me I felt as though I was dying. That like time I was fracturing and I wondered if survival was just another way for the Master to make me pay for refusing him. 

I am good at my job. I know how to fuck and be fucked. I know how to suck cock just right and get someone pulse down my throat in a few minutes. I have no name, no identity nor possessions. I have survived but I’ve stopped living – until that day. The day I met Captain Jack Harkness.

*************

“Theta!” The sharp tone made me jump and I shivered as Whore-Master Niks approached me. Theta was the name the Master allowed me – a childhood nickname for one without power. I was sitting on the central bed of a medical centre after receiving treatment. It was a private centre used to care for the Master’s whores and keep them in good health. It was also the place where they performed genetic modifications on my body – I might add that my consent was never an option. I’d just had a recent adjustment; ensuring my skin showed no signs of the tattoos and that my penis would remain fully erect but I had no hope of coming. The treatment always left me feeling sick and weak, but I was given no time to rest and Niks was there to take me to my next appointment.

“Theta, you better fucking move or I’ll whip you!” Niks screamed at me totally ignoring my pale features and greenish tinge. I swallowed back my bile; knowing that if I’d made a mess I would be forced to clean it up in a very uncivilised way – not one that I enjoyed or wanted to repeat ever! I had to force my body upright, standing unsteady on my feet as the room swam – thankfully, I controlled my nausea.

“The Master wants you in his office. Now move!” Niks orders while shoving me forward. I really hate going to the Master’s office, you never knew what would happen but the consequences of refusing were also pretty nasty. I managed to walk, my sickness thankfully beginning to fade and I felt a little better with the exercise. While I no longer had a full guard unit all the time, Niks usually made sure one was always near when I was out in public. During those first years I had fought every since day and had made Niks a very unhappy man. My punishments were cruel and long, my back and thighs still bear testament to both Nik’s and the Master’s fury. Overtime, I learned to choose my battles. While I obeyed my Master and fulfilled my client’s wishes – I still resisted. I would never fully submit and the Master knew that, at times he just liked to provoke me into action just to see what I would do and what new punishments he could dream up. I try not to react to the Master’s cruel jokes but sometimes I cannot help but fight back and he knows exactly how to hurt me.

The walk to the Master’s office is long and we have to cross through the main meeting room of the whorehouse. It was there the clients met with their prostitute for the night or view what was on offer. I hated this place. Since I was far from well behaved from time to time I had to endure the Whore’s Punishment. Sometimes the Master liked to torture me in private but other times I suffered the same humiliations the other prostitutes did when they misbehaved. In the entrance to the Master’s Palace there is a small display area. It lies in the centre of the building and no matter if you are conducting business here or spending a night of pleasure you will pass anyone exhibited there. It is a two metre square roped off area with a large ring holder set into the marble floor and had a huge post with various chains attached. For punishment a whore would be positioned there usually in the most undignified and humiliating way. Niks favourite torture was to attach a huge dildo fucking machine on the floor for the disobedient to sit on – maybe for days on end. The Master enjoyed selling you cheep, usually forcing a ring gag in your mouth and allowing anyone to fuck it for a credit. I had experienced both methods quite a few times and hated it with a passion. I hated how people and the other whores watched me then either laughed or spoke cruelly as they raped my mouth. I didn’t really have many friends here either; the other whores avoided me for fear of the Master’s wrath since it was nearly always directed at me so they insured they were never near my vicinity. 

Over time however, it was my clients who I forged friendship and links with. That was how I rebelled. I knew all about the Resistance from Rose and had contacts that would come and use me during which I would pass on any information or details I had learned about anything from the Master’s movements to the Empire in general. Over time my clients had changed, the Whore Master would get suspicious about them and then the Resistance would have to supply me with a new one. Not all of my contacts used me well. Captain John Hart, a former time-agent and currently wanted by the Master was one of my worst clients. He enjoyed torture and rape, hurting and beating until in the end the Master had been forced to ban him because breaking me was his Job. My favourite was a young woman name Martha. She started coming to see me when she was just eighteen. She wasn’t just a client she was my friend and during the time we spent together she usually talked and I listened. Off course, sexual contact had to be maintained because the Master wasn’t so stupid to not check me for genetic trace after each session. In the Master’s view they paid for it and I had better be dirtied one way or another.

Today, I wondered what the Master expected, since I had not been called to serve my lord and Master for a while now. The Master enjoyed watching me suffer and bleed, but a damaged whore cost him money and time. No matter how much the Master wanted me to suffer his greed was his first concern. Many Time Lords came here to fuck me for a night, many were thrilled to stroke my Tattoos, touch my accomplishments, and see the great Rassilon’s seal on my skin while they did so. My last client had been a Time Lord therefore my genetics had been altered to show the tattoos over my arms and shoulders, but now they were hidden once again – hence the sick feeling. From the outside I looked human and only small differences marked me as something else. Most of my clients didn’t even know what I was which seemed to humour the Master, but there was another reason – he was embarrassed that an almighty and powerful Time Lord could be a traitor and was now a slave.

As I walk out of the main sitting area, I’m relieved to pass the punishment post and move beyond into the Master’s personal rooms. There are lots of people around since its early evening and the Master enjoyed his parties. Tonight thankfully, I was not going to be the main entertainment which meant I would be broken and bleeding for the next week. Niks leads me through the public rooms and into a large office space, where the Master has a desk and his chair looks like some medieval throne, done in gold and red...Pompous ass!

“Kneel,” Niks snarls and I drop to my knees at the side of the desk. I’ve learned my place so I fix my eyes onto the floor and don’t move. Niks leaves with a silent dismissal from the Master, but I get ignored for the most part. People come and go until finally we are alone.

“Suck me,” the Master orders, pushing his throne away from the desk and spreading his legs so I can fit between them. Some Guards and a personal assistant are still in the room but I have learned to ignore them. Public degradation is one of the Master’s great joys of my enslavement. Once he would have had me forced to do this, but now I don’t give the bastard the satisfaction of watching me beg and plead for mercy. I crawl forward, eyes fixed on the floor until I’m between the Master’s legs. I unzip the black trousers and suck the large erection down. Strong hands wrap into my hair tilting my head so he can force his cock further down my open throat without warning. I gag a little, fighting for breath listening to the Master laugh as I flinch. I have to force my body to relax and start to hum and suck the Master’s length. I hate sucking cock, but I’ve learned if you do it right it’s over quicker. Before long the Master pulsates down my throat and I swallow as I’ve been taught to do. God forbid I let a drop run free. The last time I did that the Master choked me repeatedly until I passed out and had trouble speaking for a week – not something I want to repeat. Sex is like war you have to choose your battles.

“Ah my sweet, how it pleases me to see you so giving,” the Master laughs sitting back on his throne and stroking over my thick hair. I wear only the clothing he has given me and they are so thin to be almost transparent with no underwear. I always have to have my face smoothly shaved and hair styled – a whore needs to look good to attract big money. “Tonight, you’re my little present. A human in my employ, show him a good time and report everything back to me, understand?”

“Yes, my Master,” I reply controlling my reactions and trying not to shudder at the Master’s unwelcome touch. I would much prefer him hitting me than offering tenderness. Violence and pain I have learned to deal with. The Master only nods at me and returns to his business dismissing me with a wave of his hand. I return to the entrance hall, sitting on a side bench to await my Master’s orders but thankful I am not on display. I don’t look at the people who pass me by, only keep my eyes to the floor looking up occasionally at the Master’s office door. Everyone just has to look at me and from my attire they judge me and what has been done to me. I can tell what they are thinking – whore, slut, bitch, but I’ve gone past caring about their attitudes towards me. I know some must think I have chosen this life, that I wanted the Master’s disgusting hands all over me. It makes me laugh with an edge of hysteria because I’ve never been able to choose a damn thing for so bloody long. I don’t get the choice of what to wear, eat or speak. I have to follow orders and am forced to accept the Master’s ownership of everything I am, think and do.

“Hello, Theta.”

I jump at the soft voice and looks up nervously. Before me stands a young human, pretty and so very innocent looking. His name is Ianto Jones and he’s the personal assistant of one of the local overlords who have to report daily to the Master. At one time, Ianto was also a client of mine and a contact through the Resistance. I really do love him but out of everyone who’s ever fucked me, even being in Ianto’s presence makes me feel dirty. As though I’ve infected the young human with my touch and presence. I know he doesn’t mean to but that’s how Ianto makes me feel. I feel so dirty and used. He makes me feel as if it was my fault I was in these circumstances – I don’t know why but Ianto’s attitude towards me calls me a coward.

There is a shuffle at the door and suddenly Niks appears at my side. “You have been warned about talking to the staff,” he growls at the young man. 

Ianto trembles at the vicious look in his eyes and the Slave Master moves him along. I cannot help but sigh with relief.  
“I bet that is one pretty morsel,” Niks says with a grin and then kicks my leg roughly. I am accustomed to unexpected violence and don’t react to his taunting. Ianto has been warned away from me because of a failed encounter when he refused to touch me, after which I was tested and the results came back showing no signs of genetic contact. That immediately started putting up red flags for the people in charge. The Master had interrogated me for days as to what was said during that visit and why Ianto didn’t have sex with me. It was only with pure determination that I didn’t tell him and spill my guts – believe me after days of the Master’s torture anyone would just want it to end. But finally, the matter was dropped and since then the Resistance stopped sending him. It pleased me in some ways, I hated having to force Ianto to touch me and it felt like I was raping the young human. It was at these times I missed Martha. She doesn’t come as much, it’s too dangerous for her and now that she lost her position with a well to do family there would be no way she could afford to spend time with me, but I missed our talks. In truth, she worked fulltime for the Resistance and wouldn’t have an opportunity for a normal job, but that would once again alert my over-lords that something wasn’t quite right. Currently, I did not have a steady contact and that worried me. I needed my little Resistance against the Master to keep me sane. I had to do something, had to contribute something to the cause, because if I did nothing then I might as well be dead. Passing information was all I had and the only betrayal I could hold on to. When I was so alone or hurting at least I could believe I was still resisting. As the Master raped me or had others use me - I could lie back and think it doesn’t matter because I’m still fighting. I had to have something... I sighed and turned my attention back to the floor. This time Niks stood beside me ensuring no one else would come close but at least it gave me a little privacy. It was a while later that the Master motioned for me to come over. I rose gracefully to my feet and moved to stand beside my Master. A harsh hand slid around my waist and groped my behind as the Master smiled at the human before him. I don’t respond since I am expected to take all that was given me – whether it be kind words or torture. 

“A present,” the Master tells the human and the scent of pheromones increase. This is a very modern human I realised with superior intelligence and strength. I’ve had all types of human, from all time periods but these 50th century types frighten me a little. Captain Hart, Resistance leader is one and he’s vicious. However, as I take the human’s warm hand, I manage to glance into his blue eyes. Such strange eyes, icy when they look at the Master...aroused and warm when they look at me.

“Thank you, my lord Master,” the human says politely giving the Master a little bow he will no doubt love. I almost feel sorry for the man, doesn’t he realise who he’s going to be working for? One mess up and his life will be forfeit – the Master doesn’t take failure well. That is something I know very well.

I lead the man away from the public areas and towards my room. The human takes in everything around him, being interested from the carpets to the furnishing. He either has never seen such luxury or is very observant. After considering him I go for the second option; this man gives off the whole warrior vibe and he is constantly alert. It makes me wonder how he came to work for the Master; he would surely be an asset to any military branch on earth or its colonies. At last, I arrive at my room, smiling as the Human checks the whole place out with a quick glance. I know what he’s doing, assessing the place and everything in it – this man certainly has had military type training. I had been a warrior my life before my down fall and I can spot the same reactions in others.

I strip off my clothing while the human watches before standing before him naked and unashamed. The Master has spent a lot of time and effort to ensure I am acceptable. I have a lithe build, strong but streamline muscle tone but I certainly don’t look like a heavyweight lifter since my clients would think I could overpower them. My skin is kept soft, shaven everywhere then oiled and perfumed. Making my certainly feel the whore. There is also a brand high on my hip, the Master’s mark but many people don’t understand the meaning behind it. They don’t understand it marks me as a slave. I have no rights, no choices and certainly no power to stop any of my clients doing what they liked to me...as long as they have paid. I have no say in my treatment; the money decides what the Master will allow them to do to me, nothing else. Tonight it is straightforward sex only; the new employee jets a sample to get him hooked into coming back for more. The Master doesn’t miss a trick; he hires people and then introduces them to his fine whorehouses where he takes back all their money.

The man’s eyes never leave me and I have to admit he makes me a little nervous. I feel as though I am under examination and I am not sure I have passed the test. I am nothing like him – strong, tall with amazing dark hair and the brightest blue eyes. “I am acceptable?” I ask watching the man take a deep breath and lick his lips. Lust has won out it appears and I know that all his concerns have been pushed aside. This man wants me. I decide to move it along, crossing the room and help the human unclothe. The man wants to touch me, but strangely he doesn’t. His fingers almost touch then he pulls back as if he’s not been given permission to touch. I wonder for a second if he’s a virgin, but when his full arousal is revealed and his pheromones increases I can tell that isn’t the case. The pretty human has never paid for it before that is all.

“Yes,” he breathes over my skin, his breath warm and fragrant. I can smell his arousal to but he doesn’t touch me. It’s an odd reaction, most just barge into my room and take me. Time is money as they say which makes me decide he has little experience with whores or maybe he’s never found it necessary. I never really took notice of other people when I was in the war, but now I do. He’s very handsome, tall with a good build, dark hair and the most amazing blue eyes. His hands are large and strong, along with the rest of his body. His cock thick and long, hard against his stomach so I know he’s interested but holding back. I decided instead of taking him to the bed directly to move this along with a bath. He might appreciate and be less violent if he’s relaxed.

“You may have a bath if you like,” I suggest watching his eyes follow me as I draw him across the room. “I will serve you.” He nods watching as I stand back and set the water flowing. I love this bath. It’s an old style of human bath, large and metal but it keeps the heat in well and is very relaxing. I hear his breath catch as for the first time I turn my back to him. He notices the devices implanted down my spine and I’m guessing he knows what they are. That must place him around the 51st century time period for him to know about them. Humans invented these wonderful things that twist and turn my genetics into anything the Master wants. It seems many of my torture devices originally started out as human technology.

I take no notice of his sounds but continue running the hot water and adding a little oil for fragrance. To my surprise when I turn around those blue eyes aren’t filled with lust but with concern. He’s still considering my back and I find it surprising that he even cares. His fingers twitch as if wanting to touch them but he doesn’t. I’ve never really had anyone who took notice of them to have this reaction.

“They don’t hurt, not any more...” I tell him watching his eyes widen as he realised I’ve noticed him staring. He turns way quickly, a hurt look on his face before looking back at me. I quickly stop the water as it reached the top and I can hear him step forward. “What’s your name?” he asks, smooth and soft. He has a very nice voice with an American accent. That really doesn’t say where he could be from since during the 51st century there are colonies all over the galaxy and many came from America. I consider telling the usual line, which would be anything he wanted but he doesn’t strike me as the type of person who wants to play games. 

“Any...Theta,” I finish quickly after watching his eyes narrow – he is certainly not into games. Most clients don’t even call me a name while others just call me whore or slut. My sweet, is the Masters’ favourite while Captain Hart used pet. My words make this human smile and he gives me another look over and I can tell he’s getting more and more interested by the second. His eyes flow over my body coming to rest below my waist. Humans with their fascination by sex are something I’ve never really understood even in my line of work. People use me. Martha once told me that intercourse should be about showing someone you love them. For me, sex is about control, submitting and hurting nowhere near enjoyment. It is a service and it means nothing.

“So, what do you have planned for me tonight?” he asks with that wonderful mouth smiling and I find it’s rather nice. He has a very welcoming smile, it lights up his features especially his eyes.

“You have me until dawn. I’m able to perform anything you want.” At first I’m a little worried when his eyes brighten and hope he’s not thinking of all the ways he can defile me. He strokes a hand up over my arm and the heat makes me shiver. I’m still not used to human heat, but actually I’ve learned to enjoy it more than cold hard Time Lord skin. His fingers are so gentle and soft moving over me certainly not as I expected. I wondered if this man has actually been with a whore before – or maybe he’s into getting his own catch for free. Well, I’m not and while he’s not paying for this tonight, the Master is hoping to get him hooked into coming back for more and taking his hard earned wages. 

The human takes my hand and draws me over to the filled tub of water. I kinda like how he is treating me as a person and not just a hole to fuck – hopefully his seduction will last. I am not accustomed to people surprising him like he has. The bath is full of hot steaming water with a film of oil over the surface. The scent of rose oil fills the room and it leaves the skin silky smooth as well as being a good lubricant. I’ve found some men enjoy baths since they don’t have one on small cargo ships or runabouts. They have sonic showers which are clinically clean but do not have the same feel as water on skin. He climbs in the tub and stretches out his long body. His head disappears under the water a moment before he resurfaces and grins at me. I gather up a cloth and soap to clean him then kneel beside the tub. I stroke the cloth over his arms, massaging as I go and up over his chest to his shoulders. He moans softly and I can see the impressive human cock harden to full erection. I ignore it for now, but as I reach his belly he moans and his hands grab mine.

“Get in,” he snarls pulling me close, for a second I froze and was struck by horror that he’d take it as rejection. He doesn’t - he just smiles again which surprises me. If the Master had seen any sign of Resistance he would have it beaten out off me. I relax once again and get to my feet before standing into the hot water. He watches every move as I bend down and his powerful arms pulls me close. He holds so tight, doing nothing else but breathing me in. I’m not used to all this gentleness, these soft little touches and kindness. It is a double edged sword – I like but it but it won’t be how others will treat me – he is an exception to the rule and it makes me ache all the more. I’d better not get used to such civilised treatment even though for a little while I feel alive again. Is this what people do when they make love?

The human’s eyes are closed as he holds me close, just relaxing back into the bath with me wrapped around his side. His fingers stroke my skin gently and without pain. I actually find myself relaxing a little until he speaks.

“You’re not entirely human,” he suddenly notes and makes me stiffen instantly. The Master doesn’t like anyone knowing what and who I am. I might look human and most of my clients believe I am but he has noticed straight away. Time lords don’t have a foreskin or smooth cock; it’s ridged with a mushroom shaped head. The ridges are not as large as they once were in our development, but it’s an evolutionary left over. 

“No,” I tell him without explaining hoping he doesn’t ask. It’s one of the rules; the Master doesn’t want casual clients to know what I am. Those who do notice dismiss it when they consider the genetic manipulators down my back. There is a joke that the Master likes ridged cock more. He didn’t think it was funny. So they fuck me and never know I’m a Time Lord and a traitor to my people. They don’t know of my enslavement or treatment. Some think I choose this! Time Lord’s are higher beings and when it comes to me I am nothing but a disgrace for them so even my species has been taken from me.

“I’ve never come across a species with a ridged cock – I like it,” the man tells me as he wraps his hand around my cock. He strokes and squeezes, still gentle and almost sweet. My cock is erect but there won’t be any chance I’ll come, the Master makes clients pay for the privilege and most never do. The manipulators keep me hard with no hope of ever coming. Strangely enough it’s the Master who makes me come – he always finds it highly amusing to fuck me into orgasm. Everyone else, it’s about their pleasure not mine. His soft lips kiss my throat and lap across the pulse point. I know it’s more than just a touch; he’s not stupid and he wants to know what I am. “You’re cooler...soft...”he continues, his hands stroking me making his eyes are blown wide with lust. Intelligence is forgotten as the urge to mate over comes him. Humans get so easily distracted. “Does it offend you?” I ask as more kisses and licks are pressed to my throat. His hands become firmer over my arms, back and buttocks telling me not in words that he liked me. They stroke and tug me close, touching everywhere they can reach. “Damn, no it’s nice,” he pants and pushes his heavy erection into my stomach. 

“Shall I continue to clean you?” I ask watching his eyes close once again and he just strokes over my skin. I don’t need to be a telepath to know he’s exhausted from his long space journey, but he’s enjoying the bath and really likes touching me. I attempt to continue but his hands constantly get in the way. Finally, that bobbing cock catches my attention and I know how I’ll manage to finish bathing him. I grin up at him, his eyes finally open again and they widen in surprise. It’s with reluctance that he lets me go and I slide down his body. I kneel at the very end of the tub between his legs and bend over his cock. It’s hot and throbbing, pre cum sliding from the tip into the water. I don’t even think about it now. I was taught to suck cock by using a ring gag. I made the mistake of puking up the Master’s sperm once and was severely punished. The gag kept my mouth open long enough for me to learn how to deep throat without being sick ever again. I made sure that lesson wasn’t repeated. I bend over the cock as his hips juts forward with unconscious thrusts. This human phallus is rather nice; it’s circumcised, smooth and turning purple with need. He has surprised me because most don’t do anything that includes seduction and touching but they have to fuck and take me as many times they can fit into their allotted session. It’s different to have a little foreplay and I must admit it’s rather nice. It’s almost as though he doesn’t just see me as a hole to fuck.

I take his length into his mouth and he makes the most wonderful noises. Lovely moans and pants as he slides down into my throat. I hum and suck while my fingers massage the base and his balls. The noises increase, his hands finding my hair and he holds me close to his groin. His fingers play with the wet strands but he doesn’t pull or tug. He holds my head, moaning as I take him deeper with his hips moving in their natural rhythm during sex. It doesn’t take him long to come and I swallow him down easily. Thankfully with the medical service here I never have to worry about sexually transmitted diseases. I’m scanned and tested after every client while they check for genetic trace.

I let the cock slip from my mouth but to my surprise I am suddenly dragged up his body once again. It’s not expected and he searches out my mouth to kiss. Whores and kissing don’t go hand in hand. Time Lords hardly ever do it while some humans do but never after a blow job. He does however; his mouth is hot and hard on mine as his tongue searches out his taste. He groans and his hands tighten their hold around me. Finally when he needs to breath I cannot help but ask.

“You want to kiss me?” I pant out in confusion. I don’t know what came over and my whole body stiffens with fear. I’m breaking the rules again, questioning a buyer and I cannot stop the blush spreading over my cheeks. Stupid, I tell myself waiting for him to shove me away or a hit me. He does neither. His fingers stroke over my burning cheeks and draw me close once again. I cannot help but open my mouth for his, his lips covering mine as his tongue once again surges inside. This man can kiss – he could teach me a thing for two, but suddenly I don’t want to share these kisses with anyone else. They are nice...I don’t mean gentle or anaemic – his tongue thrusts, licks and his lips are hard on mine...but they just feel nice. Believe me that nice is something I never experience often.

Before I know it I’m losing myself in his kisses. The way his hands cradle my face as though it’s something precious. I know I shouldn’t think like this, it will only hurt more in the end when I remember what and who I am but he makes me forget just for a moment. I don’t even know his name and suddenly I don’t want too. If it’s always like this would I always hate it? I have to get a grip and he’s not even taken me yet, this might be just a confusing prelude to violent painful sex. Finally, the bath water starts to turn cold and he suggests getting out. I help him, holding out a large towel to wrap around him. He doesn’t seem interested in letting me dry him, instead his hands move over my skin, drying as they go. His kisses continue, short and sweet or hot and panting. I draw him towards the bed and he comes willingly. He grins at him, smiling and showing white teeth. I shudder feeling like prey but the gentleness continues. Lust hasn’t overcome him and he’s has not turned into a raving animal.  
The human lays me back into the bed and climbs on top. His hands are everywhere, touching and stroking while his mouth searches out mine. Doesn’t he ever want to stop kissing? That answer appears to be no, because he doesn’t break away. His body is pressed to mine close and tight, that I cannot roll over for him to mount me. Men nearly always have me on hands and knees. Facing each other is a little too personal for some, or they don’t think they can get deep enough. I’m a whore, they think, I need a good hard, deep fucking. It’s not true however, there are lots of positions that offer access and this man seems to be one who prefers sex up close and personal. His hands are everywhere, stroking my chest, my cock and then further down between my legs.

“Oil?” he asks between kisses. He strokes my entrance slowly; his fingers soft and gentle almost like a feather across my skin.

“I’m re-lubed...”I tell him. Yes, thank the Master for that little extra. One tweak of my implants and I’m wet. Sometimes clients like me dry and raw, but usually I’ve been already lubed before they arrived. His fingers stroke inside me, first one and then two. I’m tight and he groans as his fingers push deep. Thank Time Lord healing for that little pleasure.

“Oh Theta,” he whines, his mouth finding mine once again as he positions his cock at my entrance. One of my legs gets thrown over his shoulder, while the other is held open by his body. His cock stabs at me a couple of times, until it’s in just the right place and he shoves forward. I cannot help but moan, he’s large and long so it takes awhile for him to fully enter me. He rests his body against me, his hands holding me tight as he kisses me once again. He moves slowly to start with, building up a rhythm and soon even I cannot hold back the moans of pleasure. I used to deny myself any pleasure during this act, but overtime I have learned you have to take what you can get. If all you feel is cold hard pain and then your heart seems to becomes just the same hard stone too. I once let myself slip into depression, feeling nothing but anguish and had to be prevented from hurting myself. I learned that it didn’t help me in the end so when I can find pleasure or joy, I take it. Those sensations are so few and far between that I cannot help but savour it and this man is giving me a lot of pleasure. He touches and kisses so wonderfully, his body moving within mine with little to no pain. Unfortunately it ends, the human comes, filling my passage and grunting as he holds me tight. To my surprise when it’s over he doesn’t shove me away. Instead, his eyes close and he yawns with his arms firmly wrapped around me.

“Dawn you said?” he asks with a sleepily smile.

“Yes,” I reply in a confused whisper. He smiles as he rests his head onto my shoulder holding me tight and I suddenly realise what is happening - he’s sleeping! On me! I have no idea what to do with my hands, so I just rest them on him and he moans with appreciation. He snuggles close, his breath hot against my throat and I can feel his mind drop into sleep. I rest, closing my eyes and trying to understand this strange man. He’s not like others I’ve had. The Master enjoys pain and the patrons to his establishment usually swing that way too. Even after they come, they usually demand to watch and fuck me with some type of toy. Once I was whipped between every fuck, because the bastard got off watching my blood drip onto the floor. Those types of sessions are very expensive, making the Master all the happier with the results. 

Tonight there is no whipping, hitting or toy use. The human sleeps with me locked in his embrace. Doesn’t he wonder about what I could do to him? I could kill him like this – he’s so defenceless and accepting. But then I release he’s giving me something I’ve never had in such a long time – Trust. He trusts me, a whore and slave, not to hurt him. I don’t know how that makes me feel, because this type of client hurts all the more. There used to be a young man called Ianto who was my contact for a while. He wept when he fucked me, begged me to forgive him for raping me. I grew to hate his touch, feeling like I was sullying him in some way. I never felt so much like a slave and whore when I was with him. Every touch burned me with shame and I felt guilty for not fighting more. I tried to fight and they would have to beat, torture or bind me those first few years. I refused to do what my Master wanted, but over time I learned to choose my battles. I got so tired of the pain that I would beg just to feel something else – anything else! At last the Master was suspicious of Ianto; he refused to take me and the genetic trace came back blank – who the hell would do that? Pay for a whore and not touch me. Ianto didn’t think I’d be beaten and tortured because of that. That I would be the one to suffer – not him. I try not to think about these things. Otherwise all I feel is lost, alone and so damn powerless which in reality I am. That’s what hurts so much. I am powerless and defenceless. The only thing I have left to fight with his my mind.

“Hey,” a voice murmurs into my ear and strong arms hold me close. Warm humans’ hands like Ianto’s roam over my body, but these don’t touch me under sufferance but with acceptance and gentleness. He kisses my cheek, lapping away the tears I didn’t even know were there. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing because moments later he falls back into sleep. His arms tighter around me and his body pressed to mine. It’s nice. I’ve been thinking of that description that quite a lot with him but it’s the only word I can describe it. It’s not hurtful, painful, rageful...it’s nice.

I must have fell asleep because it’s not long after that I open my eyes to look into human blue. He’s smiling at me again before leaning down to kiss me. I have never slept with a client before and it’s left me feeling vulnerable. Strangely enough, it’s also given my mind something to ponder. I find that if something confuses me, just closing my eyes and looking within I can usually work it out. There is something strange about this human but I don’t know what it is yet. Something on the edge of my senses, I can feel a touch of something...wrong. Damn, if only I was at full Time Lord strength I could work it out, but the Master likes me weaker than him.

“You’re very pretty when you sleep,” he mumbles, kissing me again and fitting out bodies together. 

“Not pretty,” I complain before I know what I’m doing. Once again there is no come back, the man just laughs and rolls us. His hands are roaming over my body and I notice his cock is fully hard. I smile because this is something that I have been taught how to deal with. He lies back, stroking his cock and then moans as I straggle his hips. His hands move to my ass immediately, pushing inside and opening me wide. He guides me down and I slip onto his cock taking it deep. He arches and moans as his cock pushed inside, stretching me wide until I sit onto his lap. He watches me move, his hands on my hips as I start to ride him. It’s slow at first, gentle as he thrusts deep. Soon however, it’s becoming harder. He pounds into my body, dragging my head down to kiss, but then he’s not deep enough. He whines, and before I know it I’m thrown backwards onto the bed as he leans over me. My legs are in the air in a much undignified position as he pounds into my body. His kisses are hard and deep, but that edge of violence doesn’t come as a shock. It’s hot, passionate and desperate but it’s not sadistic. He doesn’t stop with the kisses and I find myself enjoying them, holding him tight until finally he comes filling my body as he pants into my mouth. His hands stroke me, finding my hard cock and pumping it a few times. It’s after a few more fierce caresses that the human finally gets I’m not about to come. He breaks away surprised and stares down at my cock in confusion. He looks a little hurt that I haven’t.

“I wasn’t allowed,” I tell him realising that he honestly didn’t know how I’ve been restrained by the implants. He looked so hurt but then something filled his eyes - realisation...Oh shit.

“You’re a slave!” he cries, falling back as though I am suddenly diseased. His rejection hurts and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

“You’re immortal!” The man freezes and gapes at me with wide frightened eyes. At first I expect him to hit me, his body tenses but then he steps away.

“Oh fuck!” he explains in a panic and starts grabbing his clothing. He’s afraid of... me? “You’re a Time Lord!” He pulls on his trousers and I watch amazed wondering how he’d made that deduction for it appears he is far more perceptive than a gave him credit for. He thinks I’m some sort of spy? That a Time Lord would actually debase themselves by having sex with a human? I laugh and he pauses looking at me. He sits at the end of the bed with only his trousers on and stares at me with bemusement. I stop laughing and look away, my head down so I don’t meet his eyes. 

“I’m...” he starts and I really don’t want him to say he’s sorry. He doesn’t at least, but slowly he reaches out and strokes my naked leg. He looks so hurt but I wonder if it’s really disgust. Did he know he was taking a slave to bed? Is that the problem? I don’t understand him. 

“You’re name,” he demands with a tension in his voice I haven’t heard before. I cannot help but be disrespectful and look up. His eyes are wide and filled with tears. “Please, tell me your name!” This time I can identify his desperation.

“I-I was the Doctor,” I manage to finally answer. What good will it does him knowing my name? He stares at me with wide eyes and his hand trembles as it touches me.

“You fought the Daleks...you were a general...a hero. You tried to end our enslavement...”

I cannot take anymore. “I betrayed me people – I am nothing!” I yell at him watching him flinch. “I am nothing. I have no name. I am enslaved for my crimes and made to whore myself out to pay back my Master. I am nothing....” I hold myself together unable to look at him any longer as shame burns my cheeks. There is silence and I can feel him trying to find the words. I really don’t want to hear them. I don’t want anger but neither do I want his pity.

“You should leave here Time Agent it’s not safe,” I inform in after a long silence. “The Master has already captured the rest of your group, the Resistance will be crushed...save yourself.”

“Are you going to report me?”

There is apprehension in that voice, fear that I might reveal his secret to the Master. I would never betray anyone like that – I would never willingly hand someone over to that bastard. I shake my head and he finally rests a hand on my shoulder. It’s surprising and warm, but I don’t respond or look at him. I cannot. 

“It was an honour to meet you. I’m Captain Jack Harkness...”

What is he doing? Telling me his name? He should get out of here as fast as he can, run far away from the Master and never look back. What does he mean an honour? I’m the enemy! The destroyer of worlds. The Oncoming storm. I destroy everything I touch!

“You should go. Get as far away as you can. Never come back. If the Master discovers you...” I tell him, my eyes once again burning. I should not have let him kiss me. I should not have enjoyed his nice gentle touch. It hurts all the more now. He dressed without me looking at him and leaves. I’ll never see him again. It hurts; but I can still feel his touch everywhere. The servants enter the room after he leaves but I don’t respond to them. I hate them here and I wish just to have a second to myself to think and know my own mind without being reminded of my position or humiliation. They have grown used to me; two guards grab my legs, pulling them apart while a servant presses a long metal probe into my anus. It’s degrading and hurts as he shoves it deep making me gasp in pain. They don’t like to be kept waiting. Finally he pulls out the probe and studies the screen. “Genetic trace found,” he says with a hint of disappointment. Even the Master’s servants like to see me suffer! 

“Send him to the baths, the Master wants him cleaned and ready.” The servant orders the guards and I want to scream. Could this day get any worse! The baths are my worst nightmare. I shall be rubbed raw, shaved and abused until I am deemed clean. They don’t wait for me to get ready; they just grab my arms and pull. I’m not going to help them today; I’m going to fight every bloody step because surely the pain I know is coming will be greater than what I currently feel inside. I hope it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the Doctor get closer but there are new problems.

After I had been fully cleaned inside and out I was taken to the Master’s office. Naked off course but I’ve gone past caring what others think of me. They attach a chain to my collar and I positioned on the floor beside the Master’s desk, my leash secured to his wrist. He doesn’t take much notice of me for a while, just dealing with the day to day business of running a galaxy sized homestead. Finally he leans back and smiles. I get what that means, following his lead as he tugs on the leash until I am situated between his legs. I push the formal robe aside, unzip his trousers and start to suck. He’s not aroused yet, so this is going to take a while. I suck and lick, feeling him harden as the bastard continues to do his work. He likes his slave between his legs sucking him off as he deals with business! He likes it when I feel worthless, because sometimes maybe his attention at least means he’s noticed me. He recognises I am there – but now I’m just hole. I am nothing. Tears burn my eyes and I know it’s what the Master loves to see. My suffering and hurt. When he finally comes I try to draw back, but he holds my head there, keeping his cock down my throat. More tears burn and slide down my cheeks. I hate him. Oh, how I hate him.

“You’re still trying to fight!” my Master speaks with a laugh. “You keep forgetting your place, slave. You are nothing, you are worth nothing and you will do everything I order you to.”

I close my eyes but he slaps my face until I open them again. I want to look away because it hurts so much. After such kindness from Captain Harkness it makes the cruelty offend me all the more. I wish I didn’t remember his soft touch, his gentle hands and kissing mouth. Hard, violent and fast is better because at least then I know how to feel about it – nothing! 

“The Castellen is my special guest tonight,” the Master informs me gleefully and I cannot stop the tears flowing down my face. “You really think you have a choice in this? That I care for your emotions?”

I shake my head trying to control the tears but soon the Master snarls in disgust and shoves me off his cock. He puts it away before standing and picks up a long cane he keeps next to his desk. I shudder at the sight. 

“Present,” he snarls. I react automatically to his words, knowing what he wants. I turn my back to him, press my head to the floor and shove my hips high. A cool hand touches my ass, his fingers stroking down between the cheeks before he fingers the dry hole. His hands leave me and he steps back again. He says nothing but I hear the cane cutting through the air before it lands on my behind. The pain burns and stings as the skin blisters and turns deep red or purple. After nine more whacks I guess he finally believes I have something to cry about. He doesn’t speak just returns the cane back to its home and leaves me there. My fingers dig into the thick carpet as I try to hold back my cries of pain, I feel the wet slickness of blood flow down my legs and I know he’s broken the skin across my back. 

For what feels like forever he finally turns his attention back to me. “Tonight the Castellen will be attending a party I am having, you will be behaving during it or I promise there will be punishment that you really won’t like. Go and get cleaned up – you disgust me.”

I run from the room ignoring the pain and my nakedness to finally vanish inside my room a moment. I slump to the floor as soon as I close the door and sob. I suddenly wish Jack was here with his tender hands and warm mouth. I thought I would have the memory of his compassion and acceptance once he’d left me. Yet, here in my darkest hour at least I have some hint of kindness to hold onto. A memory of warm arms that I wish could hold and protect me especially now. Now – because the worse is yet to come.

A long time ago the Castellen used to be my loyal adviser until I fell from favour. He has always blamed me for not getting a governorship like the Master has, thinking I sullied his name or brought him dishonour by association. I’ve been given to him before. The Master wanted his support when he first came to Earth so I was given to him for a whole month. There are days I don’t remember, I was nearly delirious when they brought me back and my body so badly damaged it took another month even with advance treatments to recover. But the Master got his support so the price in his eyes was worth it. I don’t want his hands back on me again; I think I might prefer death more. I curl onto the floor, my knees under my chin and shiver. I consider that other option again. The option where I slit my wrists and just end it. I can choose to die; to not regenerate and just let it all go. To not feel pain ever again. To have control over my own damn life!

I don’t know how long it took me but in the end I rejected the idea. I’ve thought about it so many times it before that it’s become almost insignificant. When all there is pain and you feel nothing else, then the question is why I would choose to suffer more? I could give up, let it go, be released. I could. But maybe in the end I will always choose the harder road. To fight even it it’s just to keep breathing until the next day. If I let go they win. The Master really does own me – mind, body and soul. With new determination I rise to my feet and start to wash away the blood from my back. I think about Jack here last night in this bath, his warm hands and soft lips. He affected more than I’d like to admit. In the darkness he was the only person to offer me kindness. I finish drying myself pushing the thoughts from my mind. I cannot dwell on him since it’s most likely I’ll never see him again. Which strangely sadness me. I have to prepare myself for later – to shut my heart and mind away because the Castellen is going to play with me until something breaks – most likely me.

Oh, just look at me now, the mightily general Doctor, the warrior, the great tactician. My emotions and thoughts are so bloody human. I don’t have the Time Lord control over myself any more. My mind wanders. My emotions are all over the place. Once I thought I knew everything but truthfully I did not. When it came down to emotions and relationships, I knew nothing at all. I yearn for the joy of touch and tenderness. I beg for someone to speak to me as though I matter. I want freedom but I also want recognition. 

Humanity calls my problem depression. A medical and physiological condition – you must understand that Time Lord’s don’t do depression. They do a little thing called insanity or maybe being over boisterous but they don’t do long term depression. We are supposed to be higher beings, in control of mind and body. Well, I’m not in control of much any more. Certainly not my body and to a lesser degree my mind. It’s been overwhelmed with pain and humiliation so that my essence fades and flickers. How long can this really last? The only thing I have to hold on to is the small hint of hope I get from helping the Resistance. That’s it. No! That’s not exactly true. There is something else deep in my mind – a memory of warm human hands and a tender kiss. 

No matter how much you might want time to stop it doesn’t. All too soon its evening and the guards are moments away from fetching me and then leading me like a lamb to the slaughter. I will fight all the way and they will have to bind me to the table. I’m the castellen’s present but I am far from willing. For some reason, my thoughts keep returning to the human immortal. His blue eyes, his warm body and gentle hands. Why? Why do I think of him? My thoughts are interrupted as the guards bang on my door. I open it and I don’t even have to speak to them since they already know I won’t come willing. I push them away, but they are stronger and the Master keeps me forever weak. I feel the tears burn my eyes again as I’m dragged through the Master’s palace into the massive ball room. 

Please, no!

In the middle of the room is a round table with a large metal ring set in the centre. I bite and scratch but it does nothing to deter them. Soon I’m thrown across the hard wooden top, a gag shoved into my mouth while they bind my arms and legs. I try to shove them off, especially when my knees are bent and the restraints go around my thighs. It hurts now and in a few more hours I’ll be in agony with cramping muscles and strain. A servant shoves a tube into my anus and I feel the wet squirt of lubricant. Thank you for small mercies but it won’t help me in the long run. Finally I am bound and arranged on the table top, a present for the Castellen. The Master surveys me for just a moment and once again warns me to behave. I only stare back at him, hating how he laughs at my pain and humiliation. 

There are no words that can describe what happened after that. No words that can say how much pain and suffering I endured. It was one of those times you wish you could just forget and never remember a moment of the whole event ever again. The Castellen hates me, that’s all anyone needs to know and he enjoys my pain. As the night progress and the rapes come more and more violent for the first time I wondered if I would be given my release. He tears me open, lets my red blood spill over the table top and laughs as my breathing slows. I had decided long ago that if death came I would accept it and not regenerate. It’s the only choice I have left and it’s something the Master cannot force me to choose whether to live or die.

Unfortunately, security intervened and I was taken away for emergency surgery. Later that night when I awoke in on a medical bed I cried once again. I had thought this was it, this was the end and I don’t want to have to face this any more, but I was awake and alive. My body hurt but it had been fixed and I could go straight back to fucking whomever the Master wished or paid for it. Except he wasn’t that happy with me. As soon as he’s up and awake I get dragged before him, ashamed and wearing nothing but my collar. The Master knows how I hate sucking dick, but when I’d finally finished doing all his guards he finally turned to me.

“Better make this good, my sweet. The Castellen refused my request.” 

I knew what that meant and he could see it in my eyes. He smiled at me, an evil insane light glowing in his eyes as he dragged my head forward and shoved his cock down my throat. It’s hard to breathe, but I desperately swallow until the Master’s hands tighten around my throat. I want to fight, but that would just make it worse so I try and get enough air as he slowly strangles me. I used to fight, I would scream and shout, bite and kick but I’ve learned that just prolonged the agony. With the Master I know I have to take all he gives and hope I can walk away after.

“He’s so beautiful when he suffers.” I jump as he speaks, knowing he’s not addressing me and my eyes flick open. Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal human stands in his doorway and my heart pounds anxiously. I had expected never to see him again, this man who touched me with such gentleness and gave me kind kisses. He is so like my beloved Martha , who kissed with innocent tenderness. Ianto was sweet and gentle, but when he touched me I felt such guilt and shame. But Jack - Jack, touched me like a lover.

“You sampled his mouth?” The Master asks and I can see the shock in Jack’s eyes at the sight of me but he covers it quickly and gives the Master a dirty smirk. My owner’s eyes sparkle at the thought.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Sweet isn’t, better when he doesn’t talk.” I cannot help it – I look at him with such hatred he can see it in my eyes. 

“Oh, you’re going to suffer for that.” He laughs as I shudder, terrified of that promise and then he chokes me as he fills my throat. His hands are so tight I can hardly breathe and the semen dribbles out of my mouth and down the side of my face. His eyes flash with anger and I know what is coming will be painful and degrading. I almost consider fighting again, biting the fat cock in my mouth and ensuring he’ll never fuck me again. Trouble is I know I won’t die from his torture. The Master would keep it going for eternity and quite truthfully I’m afraid of what he could and might do. There is no depravity he won’t try or torture he won’t inflict – in the past he’s done things to me that still cause’s pain just from the memory while others I pray to forget.  
Finally, with a harsh backhand that makes my head spin, he pushes me away and I land on the floor in a heap. I am suddenly ashamed of my nakedness but I know better than to cover my body. I feel ashamed because Jack is here watching me suck other men and have their taste in my mouth. He certainly won’t want my kisses now. Ianto was right - I’m used and dirty.

“Captain Harkness is my newest employee, pet and he’s going on a long journey. Go and give him a goodbye present from me.”  
In Jack’s eyes there is that flash of emotion – not sure if it’s anger or fear. I haven’t worked him out yet, his responses confuse me. He shouldn’t be here. The Master will torture and imprison him if he ever discovers the truth and yet, he came back. There is something he wants and it certainly isn’t me. I crawl slowly towards him, unzip his uniform trousers and pull out the limp human dick. He’s not aroused which surprises me but I take him quickly into my mouth before the Master can notice. He liked watching me didn’t he? So many do. I suck and lick him to hardness, using deep-throating to make him come that little bit quicker. I’m hoping this will be the end of my punishment, but as he pulses down my throat the Master speaks again.

“Bind him and position him as ordered.” I’m suddenly very afraid again. It seems my defiance will earn me more public humiliation. Two servants enter and carry with them something that makes my stomach drop with horror. They grab me and start to bind my arms and legs. I cannot help but struggle and fight, I know it will only make the punishment longer but my body doesn’t listen to my mind. At the back of my mind I hear Jack’s sharp intake of air, his gasp of alarm but I don’t know why he’s shocked. It hurts so much, to hear him show such disgust at the sight of me. I’ve been used, bit, raped and whipped. It’s never been so obvious just what I am. I’m a slave and whore and they can do anything they want to me. I cannot face him and ensure my face is turned to the floor. My legs are spread with bar, and a chain is affixed to the collar around my neck. I’m in stationary position unable to move or fight and it’s then I feel the touch of cold fingers to my ass. A handful of lubrication is shoved in and then something hard is pressed against me. I am hauled backwards; my body held by the guards as another positions the fake phallus into a hole in the floor and hold me over it.

“Please,” I beg turning to look at my Master, but he only smirks back. My eyes burn with tears both of anger and distress. He’s using old training methods again and he knows how much I used to fight them. Maybe he expects me to do that now, but I’m so exhausted and I don’t care what games he’s playing. I don’t look in Jack’s direction knowing I’ll never be able to look him in the face again. I let them rape and abuse me, and he will believe just like Ianto – that I wanted this. I just don’t know how to fight any more – I let them hurt me because I cannot face more pain and suffering especially being tortured by the Master’s hand. It’s with resignation I relax my internal muscles and let them drag me down onto the fake cock. Oh it hurts, being far bigger than human and I’ve only just been healed so I know there will be minor tears. The size and stretch makes me cry out unrestrained which delights the Master who laughs. 

“You disappointed me, my sweet. The Castellen was not happy last night.” His hands stroke over my naked shoulders, sharp nails scraping at the scars and fresh injuries. He likes the smell of my blood and the scent of pain. “Just be glad I don’t make you fuck yourself on it all week!” He growls at me, his hand in my hair and yanks my head back. I cry out and it gives him so much pleasure. I can smell he’s already aroused once again and he’ll be back for my mouth. I can hear Jack fidgeting and I close my eyes in shame. He’ll never touch me like he did the other night, not after this. He’ll never see me as a person - I’ll be just a thing lower than dirt on his boots. Tears burn my eyes and I cannot even say what upsets me more; the Master’s punishment or that Jack is watching.

“No tears my sweet, you need to look pretty.” The Master laughs cruelly and the guards move to stand at my side where they will remain all day. I’m in the prominent position for everyone to see my punishment and shame. No one can enter the palace without passing me. “Watch him; charge the going rate for anyone who wants to use his mouth.” 

I cannot help but sob at the words but keep my eyes shut. I hear Jack pass me, smell his unique scent and instead of giving me comfort, it hurts all the more. The Master knows how to destroy me and at times I can feel my sanity cracking. I know I’m on the edge, I could give up and just let go. I stop fighting inside my mind, stop wishing for freedom but...

“I want Theta tonight.” I jump at the sound of Jack’s voice as he speaks to the Whore-Master. He wants me after a day of being displayed and used? I look up; catch his bright blue eyes but then he rushes away. He wants me – paid for me and knows I’ll be loose and pretty much useless. Unless he just wants my mouth, which will be split and bleeding after a day of sucking cock. I don’t understand him. Why would he come – tonight of all nights? I hear the Whore-Master laugh and the guards join in as Jack leaves and I know what they think of me. Yet, I don’t know what to make of this human – Captain Jack Harkness is indeed a mystery. I don’t have long to consider his motives because one of the servants come up and gives over a credit to fuck my mouth. As I open my lips, I shut down my mind. I try not to be here. I try to put my mind elsewhere and escape everything that is happening around me. As the day continues the state of my mind and body start to concern me.

As the Master’s slave he has every right to hurt or harm me. He could chop of body parts and no-one would stop him. It’s only because I bring in a good price that he hasn’t. One thing he does do every other day is use a device that keeps me weak. As a Time Lord I am stronger than the average human and most aliens. I have superior healing abilities along with mental capacities. However, the Master built a device to change that. It keeps me weak and defenceless to those who buy my time. I cannot fight them off, nor do I heal as quick. It also means he can steal my life-force. I have no idea how old I am because my body has been aged artificially and so many off my regenerations have been stolen from me to feed him. The Master had used all his and now he’s using mine. I wonder at times, the extent that he uses my life-force that I’ll make it to 1000 years old. This device does have an extreme damaging effect on my body. I understand little of the how’s and why’s since I’ve never been allowed medical equipment but I have been given to access to human medicine. Whatever the device has done to me I now have seizures, much like the human condition epilepsy. I have found that a certain drug developed for humans has effect, but with it there are still problems. Today, it looks like it’s going to be one of those times I have that problem.

It’s nearly seven at night when they finally remove me from display and allow me back to my room to prepare for my client. I’ve seen the Master four times already and each time he’s nearly choked me to unconsciousness as he took my mouth. My head swims with a bounding headache that just won’t quit no matter how I try to calm my mind. There is a slight tremble in my hands and my eye sight wavers. I almost consider begging for help but I don’t. The Master hates to see my affliction and all he thinks about is the money he’s losing when I’m out of commission. I try to inject myself but I cannot reach the right place and the medicine has little effect if it’s not done correctly. I’m not human and I have found that it only works with lasting effect if I can get it injected into my nervous system first. The easiest place to access that and have more beneficial effect is at the back of my neck, but trying to do it when your hands are shaking doesn’t work.

I clean myself up as best I can, but as time passes the pain gets worse. My body aches all the more and my fears of why Jack is coming frighten me. Does he come to see my humiliation or what? Why does he come to see me? Why does he risk everything to come here?

Finally it’s eight pm and my door opens. I don’t speak not knowing what to say and am most certainly afraid to ask questions. He stares at me, shutting the door behind him and moves to my chair. I push myself to my feet and stand before him, ready for his orders. However my body doesn’t help and it’s a fight to keep it up straight.

“You should have left.” I tell him, not understanding the risks he is taking. I can hear the weakness in my voice and cringe. Please not now, not while Jack is here I plead, but my body doesn’t listen to my wishes. Pain shoots through my stomach and I groan loudly almost falling in front of him. He reaches to touch me but I flinch back. People only reach for me to hurt – don’t they? 

“Sit,” Jack orders me as gentle hands curl around my arms and he aids me into a comfortable chair. I feel my eyes burn with his kindness, but fight back the tears and look away. He doesn’t stop. He gets a couple of cushions pressing them around me and into the centre of my back so I’m fully supported. I mumble my thanks but am still unable to look at him. “Are you okay?” He asks and I feel insane laugher rise from my chest.

“Am I okay?” I repeat finally facing him and staring into those bright blue eyes. My body shivers again as more spasms pass through me and I am unable to hold them at bay any longer. My laugher turns to moan as the convulsions increase. Oh, please leave - I want to beg but I can’t. I can’t face any more punishment – not today. Please, no more...

“Let me use my mouth and then you can go,” I manage to plead but before he can answer my body spasms and I jerk violently.  
“Fuck,” he cries in alarm but it just makes my insane laughter grow a little more.

“Done that,” I spit out and shudder more as every sweat gland in my body explodes. It feels like my blood is draining away, taking with it all strength and life as my control becomes less and less. I jerk again and he’s running to the door. “No...not now...”

“You need a Doctor,” he shouts concerned but pauses when I cry out with fear. 

“No! Please,” I beg terrified of the consequences. I’d rather fit for an hour and have the Master come here and discover my affliction again. Also he’s never been at the end of any treatment from the Master’s Doctors and doesn’t know I’m much better off without them. They are Time Lord and this bodily weakness disgusts them. He pauses looking at me with wide frightened eyes and I can see the concern there. He once again confuses me but I decide I need to trust him. “Go to....uhhh...My drawer beside the bed...there is a syringe.” To my surprise he moves quickly, following my directions and returns with the small needle. “You have to inject it directly into the back of my neck or it won’t work as well.”

“What!” he yelps, stepping back away from me. My sight is filled with fuzzy lines and I can hardly see anything. My fear increases and I need him to help me. Will he? Will someone finally show me mercy?

“Please,” I beg as another convulsion racks my body. He doesn’t wait; he turns me and presses the needle to the back of my neck. His warms fingers stroke the skin for a moment and I can hear him take a deep breath. He pauses but for a second and then plunges the needle in. I don’t know exactly what happened after that. My mind blanked out as my body jerked. Soon all consciousness is lost to me.

I don’t know how long it was later that I awoke. The effects of my condition even rob my Time Lord senses and I cannot feel the passage of time. Thankfully I’m not in the medical centre but in my own bed with the covers tucked in around me. I slowly open my eyes, the brightest of the lights hurting a little but even they have been dimmed. I gaze around the room and to my surprise Jack is still there pacing a hole into my carpet. His face is pale and he chews his lips. Is that concern I see?   
“Thank you,” I manage to say and he looks up at me surprised. The sound of my voice is weak and raw, and with embarrassment I realise I must have been screaming when I passed out too. And yet he didn’t leave me. I don’t know if it’s a good thing that he obeyed my request or not. However, I am pleased that he didn’t leave nor called anyone else in. For me I prefer to recover alone – it’s far safer that way.

“What the hell was that? I thought Time Lord’s didn’t get sick.” To my surprise Jack storms across the room and stands over the bed, hands on hips looking down at me. It makes me flinch and fear causes me to draw back. I try and control my reactions but I’m far too tired to care if he sees my terror. He glares at me for a moment, something flashing in his eyes but then instead of speaking he takes deep calming breathes. His control is surprising and after a moment he speaks again, this time calmer and gentle. “I haven’t told anyone, but I want to know what the hell happened.”

His question startled me. Why does he care what happened to me? I expect him to be angry I’ve wasted his credits but instead of demanding sex he wants to know what happened to me. I’m not even sure I can answer that. I’ve wanted to talk to someone so many times in the past, a friend or colleague but I trust no-one. Especially not my clients so the words don’t pass my lips. Instead, I turn his attention away from me and back to his money.

“I can’t perform for you,” I tell him truthfully. There is very little I can do in this state - Broken and weak from my convulsions.

“I don’t fucking care!” he yells making me jump for a second time. Like I said, he confuses me and doesn’t do as I expect. 

“You saw – earlier,” I say unable to speak about my punishment but he’d seen. He’d seen how they stuffed me with fake cock and took my mouth all day until my lips bled. 

“Yes, I saw...”

“Did it turn you on?” I ask with a sneer and then instantly regret it with the hurt look in his eyes. I flinch waiting for the blow but none come. Instead he sighs, returns to his pacing and we are both silent. I try to work him out. I try to understand him and then I remember something. 

“The Resistance found you,” I realise finally understanding his presence and finding myself getting angry because it wasn’t for me. He didn’t come because he wanted me, or even because he liked me it was all because I was the best source of information. I suddenly want him out, but I pause as he turns his red face to me and bellows.

“Forget about the fucking rebels! Tell me about the seizures.” For a moment I consider me might hit me but I am quickly learning he’s not that type of man. Was that concern I heard in his voice? He is certainly determined and he’s not about to let this subject drop so I sigh. He taps his foot every impatiently and I get to the subject at hand.

“It’s a side effect. I’m a Time Lord and to keep me weak the Master drains my life-force into himself. I’ve managed to make an anti-convulsion drug but I don’t always have someone to inject it. It’s not top technology but it works. However, to gain the best effect it needs to go directly into my nervous system. The Master doesn’t like it when I can’t make him money and he...”  
“Punishes you?” I nod in reply and he falls silent because we both know what that means. “The tattoos?”

Tattoos? The word surprises me and I suddenly look down at my arms noticing them for the first time. It appears my implants have malfunctioned. Across my flesh the dark swirls of my homeland’s writing appear, up my arms and just brushing my shoulders. He seems surprised by them and gently runs his hand down my forearm.

“I heard they are for commendations...” he comments his soft warm fingers following the circles of one. The touch makes me shiver, so gentle and sensitive. Sometimes I wonder if I have very been touched like that – if I have I have no memory of it. I blush brightly as his eyes follow them.

“They identify us; they show our success and our defeats.” Jack finds my name on a tattoo though I doubt he knows the significance. When I was imprisoned as my punishment they blacked it out, now instead of who I am is just a black mess of lines that cut deeper than any others. 

“I’m sorry,” and I actually believe he is. His eyes move over my form and to that place on my hip. He’s already seen me naked and knows about the Master’s brand. Instead of tattooing on me the Master burnt his name there himself with his laser screwdriver. That symbol is never covered anyone who takes me knows who I belong to. Jack sits beside me on the bed, his fingers so gentle and I find it relaxing in a strange way. You would think that touch would repulse me but in fact, I kinda like it. For a while we sit in silence, his hand caressing me but I don’t really think he knows what he is doing. His eyes have this far away look in them as if he’s thinking about what he can or should tell me.

“The rebels want me to be your go between,” Jack finally admits and his hand drops away. He moves to lie beside me, making sure we don’t touch and be both stare at the ceiling. It’s a rather nice ceiling too, decorated with human paintings and mirrors. I don’t know why because I’m the one usually on my back enjoying it. 

“Ah, how is Captain Hart?” I ask calmly and he shows no surprise that I know that name. His face darkness even before the last syllable of his name passes my lips. He knows him well it appears and I am learning enough of Jack’s responses to know that he has no love for the man.

“Still a bastard,” Jack answers with a tight smirk. Certainly not his favourite person. I feel I must once again warn him away, but I’m guessing he already knows what I am about to say, but I must because I never want the Master to capture him and treat him as I have been. Hart is not to be trusted if his freedom was threatened, Hart would give up Jack in a heartbeat.

“You cannot trust him, Jack. Captain Hart – he... He’s a lot like the Master. He liked to make me bleed too and he was banned from hiring me. There is also something else about him – something dark...” Jack turns to me and I can see the hurt in his eyes. Hurt for me. I cannot help but be surprised that sentiment warms me a little. I roll onto my side and we stare at each other for a long period. I don’t understand him, I wish I did and I wish I knew why he came back.

“Why did you stay?” I whisper softly knowing that I won’t like the answer but wanting to know all the same. Jack’s face suddenly has such a look of sadness and utter loneliness that I cannot stop myself from touching it. Those blue eyes are hazy with pain and when he looks at me it’s with a desperation I cannot recognise. What a pair we make, two lost creatures – two broken individuals adrift in a cruel and harsh universe.

“I don’t know,” Jack admits with the saddest of smiles on his lips. He rolls onto his back, a hand rubbing his eyes and he sighs deeply. His fingers find mine on the sheets and with such tenderness entwines them. I am growing to love how he touches me, as though he actually cares. I want to believe he does but fear burns through me. I’m not so good at reading human emotions, what if this is all my own wishful thinking. I don’t think I could bare his rejection or disgust. And then, what the fuck do I have to offer anyone? I belong to a cruel and vindictive Master, my heart is not mine to give and yet...I do feel something for him. I loosen his grasp of my fingers drawing them away and moving nearer. It takes a lot to touch him but I know this needed to be done. I shove my feelings aside and remember just what I am here for.

“You need to use my mouth,” I tell him watching his face turn to mine with wide-eyed surprise...and shock? He is about to say something else but I don’t think my heart can take much more. I touch my finger to his lips stroking them gently. His breath deepens a little and I can scent his arousal. “I am checked for genetic trace...” I tell him, but trail off because in his eyes I see understanding of all that is done to me. I look away and try move away from his objections along with the hands that hold me back. I push aside his t-shirt exposing his six pack and kiss my way down as I unzip his trousers. Oh, I can smell him all that stronger now. My Jack is a 51st century human, I can tell from the enhanced pheromones and their sweet seductive smell. He can’t help but show he’s interested no matter how angry he appears.

Warm fingers stroke into my hair, a soft gentle touch and he doesn’t push or control me. He moans as I kiss his skin again and I feel the shiver that passes through him. I would like to believe that maybe its desire that he feels but I cannot be sure. Instead I turn my attention to my task and lick over his hardening manhood. It doesn’t take me long and soon he pulsates down my throat as I swallow around him. He makes the loveliest sounds, but as he comes I jerk away surprised at the sound of a soft sob. He turns from me but I can see his eyes glistening.

Oh, how I wish I could look into his mind and understand those strange Jack thoughts. I wish I could understand why he’s here and what he is really doing. Is this all a sham or real? I wipe my mouth with my hand and notice I’m shaking again. My body is exhausted and I collapse down beside him. He doesn’t move for a long time, facing away from me and I’m surprised that his rejection hurts this much. Slowly as his breathing returns to normal he turns and faces me again, a soft smile on his lips. He says nothing nor is he in a rush to leave, he just looks at me. It’s the most starling and uncomfortable look anyone has ever given me and believe me I’ve been looked at a lot. He sighs gently reaching out and strokes my face one last time before he lies back again. We don’t touch but his eyes are saying things to me I wish I had a translator for.

How long we lay there side by side I don’t know. My sense of time is still a little messed up but finally a small chime goes and I recognise it as the five minute warning mark. His time is nearly up. He touches my face again, “I have a job to do. I won’t be back for nearly a fortnight.” It’s like he’s apologising for leaving, as if he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t move even though he spoke and I know I must be the one to send him away.

“Be careful, Jack,” I dismiss him, unable to look at his shamed face and I move away. With a roll off the bed and he follows. He looks like he wants to say more, but in the end he doesn’t. Instead he says nothing, his eyes meet mine just one more time and he leaves without saying another word. He pauses at the door considering, but then he’s gone. For some reason I feel angry now he’s left, angry at him and myself. My emotions are in turmoil and confused. I wish I understood him. I wish I knew what was going on inside that strange mind of his. I wish I understood myself. I sigh loudly and dropped back down on the couch, thankful that I don’t have any more clients tonight. 

********

It’s early morning when I awaken, having fell asleep on top of the bed and wrapped only in a robe. I had showered after Jack left but did nothing more. My seizures had left me too exhausted and weak to do anything but sleep. A servant stands at the side of the bed and gazes down at me with disgust.

“You didn’t come for testing,” Niks snarls from the end of the bed and grabs my foot. He drags me down, his hands removing the robe revealing my naked form. I’ve given up fighting him, it only gets me beaten and damaged after which the Master gets angry at me and I am punished once again. Sometimes he’ll just tell the Master I misbehaved and he’ll have me whipped on public display. Rough fingers push inside my anus and I cry out in alarm.

“He came in my mouth!” I cry kicking back only to have him slap me across the cheek. My eyes feel like they are going to explode but then his hands are on my face. His fingers push past my teeth making me choke as he grabs the genetic detector. He shoved the metal rod down my throat and I heave trying to push him off. The detector doesn’t have to pushed into any orifice but he takes extreme pleasure in assaulting me. Finally it is withdrawn and he looks at the results. His face hardens when he learns I’ve told the truth, I think he was hoping to report me...again.

“You have been scheduled for genetic manipulation, get up,” he snarls throwing the detector back at the servant as he scurries out. “Oh and those tattoos’ are forbidden.” He grins making me shudder and my body tightens in response. I know what will happen later.

Genetic manipulation is a pleasant way of saying torture. There is no anaesthetic when they change my DNA to suit their purposes and the pain is unbelievable. Yet, it is a pain that I can accept. It’s nothing like getting beaten or raped against your will; it’s a pure pain that feels almost clean. I’m not explaining myself very well. It is a pain that I accept willingly, maybe it’s because at least the sensation feels like it should do. They tell me sex should be pleasurable but for me it just leads to more anguish. 

I know who I am being prepared for today. The Matrix Controller is ancient, getting on for three thousand years and he has some very unusual kinks. He likes boys with cunts basically. He licks, sucks and spending hours just fingering, playing with a fake phallus and rubbing my clit until all I want to do is scream. However, he is very talkative and I get my best information from him. Doesn’t mean I enjoy his visit because they are far from pleasant – if not disgusting. Most times he doesn’t even come and the Master is likely to either whip or beat me for failing. He also takes perverse pleasure having me ride his ancient cock until he comes which could take hours. His kink last time was having me fucked by two men while he watched – it wasn’t nice and damn well hurt, but that’s how he likes it – prick...

After the procedure I am taken to the Master’s office where he stops his discussion with his lower governors and turns to me. “Come here.” I do and slip down between his knees to suck him off while he talks. It takes a while for him to come because he’s more interested in what is being discussed than my mouth. I feel the human’s eyes on me, looking on with disgust but I prefer it more than pity. They have no idea what I am and the Master likes it that way. He likes them to think I’m a cock slut who gets paid big money to spread my legs and not his slave who has no such rights – even to what is done to my body. He comes but I keep him in my mouth until he tells me to stop. I’ve learned not to assume anything with the Master. Finally, the meeting is finished, I got some juicy information to pass along and he looks down at me.

“Strip,” he snaps watching me hurriedly take of my light clothing and drop it to the ground beside me. “Up on the desk,” he commands and I shudder as I climb onto his desk as he brings his chair nearer. He pushes me back, until I’m leaning on my elbows and he spreads my legs. He laughs as he reaches out and strokes the soft lips of my female sex. It’s a little crowded down there, but they have given me the full equipment including a small chit just inside the folds. He spreads then with his fingers and strokes the tender skin. It’s still sore and inflamed but he doesn’t care. He pushes in a finger and reaches inside me. It’s like nothing I’ve felt before and my muscles clench involuntarily around him. 

“That’s it suck me in,” he laughs pushing in another finger and finding a barrier. He cackles even more. “Even given you a fucking maidenhood.” He stands up, spreading my legs and guides his cock inside. It hurts, the passage is dry and unused and the pain almost splits me in two as he breaks through the layer of skin and pushes within. Blood eases his way and he starts to rock. “Finger,” he demands and I hesitantly obey him giving my hand, hating what he will do but I cannot stop him. I let my body fall back across his desk as he spreads my legs to the point of pain, dragging me closer to the edge so he can thrust violently inside. He guides my finger between the folds to find the new little extra.

“Rub it and don’t you dare stop, “I shudder at the insane light in his eyes as he leans back to watch. At first I’m not sure what to do, but he takes my hand and directs me to rub in hard circles over the nub. Sensation rockets up my spine burning low in my belly and I shudder. “Damn, this cunt could squeeze it out of me,” the Master sneers and I feel pinpricks of tears but I manage to hold them back. I make the mistake of closing my eyes only to be slapped. “You damn well look at who is fucking you,” he growls, his hands digging into my hips and legs as he starts thrusting with more force. I soon discover that like this my implants are unable to stop the feminine orgasm. It tightens my whole body, making me thrash and writhe below him as if I want his touch. As if this isn’t rape. I cannot stop the tears and he just laughs. Finally he comes and he pushes me away.

“Get out,” he snarls, “show the old fuck a good time or I’ll whip you raw.” I believe his threat, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had me whipped in public for my misdeeds. Over the years I’ve learnt to choose my battles and this isn’t one I can win. Niks drags me out of the room but surprisingly doesn’t take me back to the whorehouse. Instead he pulls me into a closet, ignoring other people’s stares as he slams the door shut behind us.

“Bend over,” he hisses and unzips his uniform. I know Niks isn’t into men, but it seems I’ve become acceptable with my new additions.

“You haven’t paid,” I answer back cheeky which earns me another slap. “Please,” I cry as my cheek burns with the force of his hit. He doesn’t care and just shoves me against the wall. His fingers move down between my legs, finding the hole dripping with the Master’s come. He grunts pushing my leg up so he can get close and he sinks inside. It’s fast and hard, and thankfully unlike the Master’s touch for there is no pleasure in this for me. I’m a little relieved; at least I can accept this is what it appears to be - Rape or taking without permission. Strangely, I feel better than after the Master’s torture because I hate this and he knows I do. Soon he comes and pushes me off him before yanking me out the door and we head back to my room. I’ve given up with tears, what use are they when nothing heals the breaking of my hearts. There are times I don’t know how much more I can take? How much more my body can withstand? Sometimes, I just go cold like now. I’ve stopped feeling anything, just hard coldness and when the Controller arrives, I lie back and spread my legs without a word because, this is hell, I decide.

*******

A few days later my door opens and to my surprise behind it stands Captain Jack Harkness and...Ianto. I swallow nervously, staring at the young man and feeling my heart clench. The young Welshman glares at Jack who pushes him inside and closes the door quickly behind them. Something happened here. Ianto rushes to my side, embracing me and hugging tightly. Bile rises up in my mouth but it is only Jack who notices my face. Our eyes met and I can see his sorrow, his shame for bringing Ianto here. It appears Jack understands how I feel about the boy. I wish I could understand Jack just as much.

“Ianto,” I say unable to get the words out. I really don’t want him here; I don’t want my filth touching him. 

“We were worried,” Ianto starts and then glares over at Jack again. Jack says nothing to me only stares as if I have grown a third eye or something.

“I fine, I promise,” I reply to his question shuddering at the I’m fine part, because I am far from fine. I’ll never be fine again. I can still feel the Matrix Controller’s hands on me and the Master’s cock is still a fresh taste in my mouth. What I am soiled and an affront to everyone else. I’m a freak with a cock and a cunt and I really didn’t want either of them here to see me. I don’t think I could even scrape the dirt from my skin any more; the Master has made it permanent. Ianto stares at me not believing a word I say but the look in his eyes hurts all the more. I don’t want his pity or his grief and hurt. I have enough of my own.... I sigh, I really shouldn’t be angry since he cared enough to find me. I just feel so...so unclean around him. Jack however, is a different matter. He makes me feel ---truthfully, I’m not sure what but I don’t feel like a whore with him.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need an injection?” Jack starts, words coming out with a sharp commanding tone as he looks me over. “They told me you were altered – the implants?” I smile at his rush of words and in those blue eyes there is real concern and indignation. His eyes take me in, making sure I’m whole and okay and strangely I appreciate his concern. I tell him the truth.

“I have...err...female parts at the moment...a err...” I blush brightly but from the relief in Jack’s eyes he understands what I mean and that it is not life threatening in any way. He breathes a sigh of relief and gives a little laugh. His whole body relaxes and it makes my insides warm. He’s a lot calmer now so he takes off his large overcoat and throws it over a chair. I can tell he came directly from the space port to my room, not even stopping to change or clean. Yep, that is certainly seven days of space travel I can smell. Beside him Ianto doesn’t move, just averts his eyes from me and looks anywhere but at my face.

“Ianto said they couldn’t contact you, I was concerned...” he began and then smiled as I did. I suddenly feel like a silly lovesick teenage (if I ever was one) and I like the way his eyes take me in. As though I am acceptable and nothing to be ashamed off. So unlike Ianto. He turns to glare at Jack as if he’s said something wrong and my anger starts to rise again.

“Yes, well – I get special clients,” I snap before remembering to keep my temper in-line. Jack looks from me to Ianto and seems to understand what is unsaid. He turns his attention back in my direction and gives me a sad smile as though he can understand the thoughts inside my head. He knows how the lack of control I have over my own body hurts me. There is such tenderness in his eyes that I really hate to break the moment but I cannot stand the smell any more.

“You really need a bath,” I comment, curling my nose as Jack blushes and looks down at his dirty and rather smelly clothing.

“Err...sonic shower broke,” he mumbles but he comes with me as I catch his hand and pull him over to the large tub. 

I know I shouldn’t but I ignore Ianto who huffs and turns away, after giving Jack a killer stare. He should understand what will happen here, I shall have to be taken somehow by both, otherwise I’m the one who gets beaten and punished and it’s not something I enjoy. Jack seems to understand my aversion to punishment well enough not to hold back. He gazes at me with desire as I start to strip his clothing, throwing the dirty rags aside as the bath fills with steaming hot water. Suddenly he leans closer, his nose at my throat and just breathes in. The scent of his pheromones increases as he presses his face to my neck and I cannot help but moan as arousal floods my system. He moves away as I drop down to remove his trousers but when I’m back to take the T-shirt off he starts to trail kisses down my throat. I freeze surprised by the gentle touch, the caress almost like a lover as he moves across my skin. I can only assume a lover does this because none of my clients do. They touch, they take and then they leave. Jack seduces, touches, strokes and then we join. I gasp at his tender lips, his tongue lapping across my skin as he trails kisses over my shoulder. My second gasp gets his attention and suddenly his mouth is on mine and we’re kissing. Deep kisses where our tongues entwine and he pulls me close. His hard body plastered to mine, naked and so aroused. His hands skim over my skin, touching feather soft and ever so gentle. It makes me wonder if I have ever been touched so.

“Bath,” I pant as his mouth covers mine again with deep almost desperate kisses. He smiles against my lips amused as I try to move him over to the tub. He smirks at my snarl but finally scrambles into the bath and relaxes back against the porcelain. I pick up a new sponge and start to clean him. I can see he’s fully aroused, his cock bobbing before me, but I turn my attention to ridding him of the dirt and sweat of space travel (without a working sonic shower.) He lets me clean him but as I reach for his feet, his nose flares with passion and his hands grab me.

“Get in,” he growls, his mouth searching for mine as he pulls me in clothes and all. He doesn’t care about anything, just kissing me and holding me close. I could lose myself in his kisses, his wide mouth and the hands that cup my face. He laughs, helping me throw off my sodden clothing and I’m naked against him – skin on skin. We don’t stop kissing as he touches me; I find his mouth a distraction I cannot ignore. It’s sweet and warm, and I’ve discovered that he loves sucking on my tongue. His hands flow over my skin, my wet hair, down my back and then between my legs. His touch is sure but gentle as he parts the feminine folds and strokes the hidden nub. I gasp into his mouth, my hands digging into his arms has he touches me with practised ease.  
“So wet, baby,” he murmurs without thought and my hearts stop a moment at the sound of the endearment. The Master calls me many things; my sweet, pet, whore, bitch – but when Jack says it, it doesn’t feel like degradation or an insult. I moan as his fingers keep moving, one circling the wet channel before pushing in quickly followed by a second. I cannot stop the loud moan as he quickly thrusts his fingers and his thumb finds the little nub once again. The sound seems to urge him on and he grunts withdrawing his fingers with a gasp. His hands are firm on my hips, moving me slightly before thrusting in fully. It’s completely arousing as he does, his wide human heat inside me satisfying me like no other. It is like my genetics have been especially altered just for him. 

“Fuck,” he growls as his body arches into mine. His hands hold me tight, but they don’t bruise or hurt but he doesn’t want to let me go. At first our movements are slow and smooth but even I get carried away. I sit up taking him deeper and he makes lovely little moans as he thrusts up into my body. His eyes are on mine, never leaving them and they glitter with pleasure. My own passion starts to rise as we lock eyes, my body writhing on his cock, rubbing for more and then his finger touches my clit and I come. He gasps in surprise feeling my muscles contract as I come around his hard length and then moments later he fills me with burning heat.

“You came,” he gasps before giving me a sly smirk pulling me down for another kiss. He strokes me still, making my stomach flutter as his cock softens within me but he keeps rubbing. I want to stop him, but he’s so determined, his eyes watching mine as I fall apart, panting and moaning in his embrace. Sometimes I wonder if this is what I should feel when I come – all tingly, with aching muscles and the most wonderful burn that starts in the pit of my stomach and keeps on going until it reaches my head. I like coming with Jack. The Master forces me to orgasm at times but when he does I feel nothing but pain and humiliation. My other clients never even think of buying my pleasure for extra.

“Hmmm,” I tell him softy, moaning as his fingers being their dance again, “They can’t control that part as much.” My body clenches around him and his cock begins to harden within me. I want to go again – I want his gentle hands, his wide mouth and pulsing cock. Then abruptly his eyes widen and I follow his gaze.

Oh fuck, I think and Jack actually says out load. There is a book in Ianto’s hand and he slams it hard over Jack’s head, making him yell and jerk. He lifts it again but I hold up my hand and with a tone of voice I haven’t used since my disgrace I tell him to stop. Ianto freezes with surprise, his eyes wide and he’s looking at me as though he’s never seen me before. If he views me as his abused angel I have certainly fallen from grace to become a lustful hussy at Jack’s hand.

“Stop it! Go sit on the bed,” I order him, surprised when he says nothing but throws the book aside and slumps down onto the bed facing away from us. Shame burns through me, making my eyes smart but suddenly Jack is close kissing my lips as he gently rubs his head.

“Sorry,” I say wincing as I examine the knot already forming.

“No – I forgot he was here. It’s my fault...He likes you.”

“Yes, but he forgets what I am,” I blurt out before remembering where I am and who is in the room. I have never spoken of my feelings until Jack – now I just blurt them out. Yet, there is no anger in his face – nothing but concern and...Something I don’t recognise. Jack’s eyes soften and his hand strokes my face telling me he understands. I almost feel I should shove him away, remembering I am unclean but I just don’t feel that way with Jack – not, like I do with Ianto. The boy nearly broke me when he used to come every week where I would be forced to touch and defile him. I begged Martha to stop him coming and it has worked until now. It’s not only that Ianto feels pity for me but he also transmits his dislike of Jack. He doesn’t like Jack touching me either. After one last soft kiss I get out the bath and wrap a towel around me, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with my nakedness. Jack follows, his eyes watching me all the time and I can tell he’s angry – not at me but at Ianto. I leave Jack a moment and walk over to Ianto sitting angry and dejected on the bed.

“Ianto, I am pleased you are well, but I...I can’t...” I can’t find the words. His face is hard as steel and his dark eyes burn into mine almost as if they are accusing me. I blush upset by his reaction and look away.

“I hate this,” he hisses, his hand reaching for mine but then he drops it as if I am something he cannot bear to touch. Why is it that I feel as though I have failed with Ianto? I see it in his eyes, his words, his every action – he thinks I’ve willingly accepted what has been done to me. I feel as though he’s blind to me, my words and thoughts, he sees my situation as surrender when in reality every ounce of my being rebels against it. Doesn’t he understand I cannot fight like he wants me to? I’ve been here for years, longer than he’s been alive and over that time I know when to push and when not to. I’m tired of the pain, the suffering, the humiliation and degradation - at this moment I am only just holding it together because some days I feel like I’ve shattered into a million pieces and I cannot put myself together again. I’m broken and lost and I’m sorry that I cannot fight any more. I’m so sick of the pain... My eyes burn and I look away from Ianto into Jack’s face. He’s looking at me with hurt in his eyes, his hands clenching at his side but his anger isn’t directed at me but at Ianto. Does Jack understand what I feel? Is that why he doesn’t like Ianto? Does he understand I’m so damn tired and I am powerless to control my fate? Does Jack looks at me and sees not a whore who’s chosen this destiny, but a slave who’s been forced into it and is just holding it together? We stare for a long moment, Ianto forgotten and finally Jack nods at me. He moves over to the bed, gently running a hand over my shoulder as he does and I feel such comfort at his touch. He understands what must happen and without words I know he is telling me it’s okay.

“Shhh, let me do this and you can go,” I tell Ianto who doesn’t even look at me as I unzip his jeans. His whole body is tense and he shudders when my cool hands touch him. I feel like shouting that if he didn’t want this he shouldn’t have come, but I feel Jack’s comforting presence beside me and a warm hand rests on my back. I suck the human cock down, working it hard and fast to get him to come. It’s reflex that he finally does and I swallow him down, before he shoves me away. I say nothing as I pick up a small microchip from the dresser and pass it too him. Ianto takes it without a word, doesn’t look at me directly and then is gone like so many other clients. Tears burn my eyes once again and suddenly warm arms embrace me. There is nothing sexual in his touch; it’s just warm and welcoming as I lean into his embrace.

“It’s not your fault,” he tells me and I sob at his words. A part of me doesn’t want to believe it but I know that Jack does get it. Jack doesn’t want to be here either but it’s not because of who or what I am, but because he feels as though he’s using me. He doesn’t have to say the words out loud I can feel them. My telepathy needs contact with humans, but with Jack I find myself beginning to be able read him the longer we are together. He still confuses me but slowly he’s sharing with me the answers to all my questions, even when he doesn’t know he’s doing it.

“I know, but he’s so young. It hurts him when I touch him. He doesn’t understand I just cannot fight any more...”

“He doesn’t appreciate your situation – he cannot, for he has no experience to empathise with you.”

I wonder if Jack has felt like me. If something happened to him against his will, beyond his control and he knows how powerless I feel. How angry I am over the situation, yet cannot do a damn thing about it. I can’t even escape! I’ve tried but my collar ties me here keeping me close to the Master who never lets that control unit out of his sight. He wraps me in his arms and I return his embrace. He demands nothing from the touch just offering comfort. He draws me down into the soft mattress, holding me to him as I rest my head on his shoulder. 

“I tried to fight,” I whisper with a small hiccup holding back the tears.

“I know you did. I am so proud of you,” he murmurs into my ear, kissing my neck and just stroking me gently. “You survived, after everything they have done you didn’t give up and just let go. You lived.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t. I get so tired of the pain and sometimes I just want to feel something else – warmth, love. I fight and hold on but is it worth it? I’m nothing; I’m a whore and slave.”

“Don’t you ever think that!” he growls turning me in his arms to face him. “You are a hero. You saved people, even though the Time Lord’s lied, what you did was heroic. This is nothing less heroic, Theta. Just because you’ve learned how to survive doesn’t make you worth any less. Just because you have allowed them to fuck you instead of being forced and tortured into it does not make you a whore – it makes you a survivor. You are a fighter; you have such strength and spirit. I wish I had half your courage...Me, I failed...I ran from the agency, I abandoned them to die...”

“Jack...”

“I lost my family on Boeshane, the Time Lord’s wiped them out and I was the only survivor. I joined the Time Agency, I let them change me and I did things because I hated everyone so much that I didn’t care who I hurt. I thought it was the right thing to do but it wasn’t. I still believe that we can all have freedom but not that way. Now you – oh, Theta I bet you could change the world. You have to hold on to hope. The one thing I’ve learned is that you can let them break you, bend you, use you but never ever give up hope.”

A part of me wants to laugh in denial since he’s so close to my inner thoughts and feelings. But he speaks the truth. Isn’t that why I have survived, why I have learned to cope with what happens to me on a daily basis. I have hope that maybe one day things will change. It’s why I am an informer for the Resistance, why I pass on information because I hope what happened to me can mean something in the end. That I could find a way to get my freedom along with others from the Time Lord’s reign of terror. But there is one thing I really need to know.

“Why do you come back, Jack?” I ask watching him turn away from me the first time and those eyes look misted. He pauses for just a minute but then turns back to me, his eyes once again determined as he pushes me back onto the bed and climbs over my body. His mouth kisses over my chin towards my mouth with soft gentle caresses. He pushes the towels aside and without my knowledge my hands aid him. They stroke his human warm skin, they pull him near to me and when he kisses I lose myself in him. There is no pain when he enters my body; the channel is so wet that my thighs are covered. I want him. I want him in me, filling me – filling me with cock and his essence. We don’t speak as he starts to move, but I see whole a conversation in his eyes, his hands and in the way he touches me. I see such tenderness and a deep need driving him. He wants to say something, but he holds his tongue because I am certainly not ready to hear it. I cannot deal with that feeling just yet; I need time to sort out my head before he can say the word. I accept him though; I try and reply in the same way with my mouth and body. I try to tell him that yes, I feel something too.

Jack leaves with the morning, leaving me in the bed as he dresses in silence and then goes with just a kiss. For the first time I feel warm and when the servant comes to test me I really don’t care what he thinks. I spread my legs; letting him shove the rod inside and he leaves without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing darkness and the evening rush has begun. As far as I knew I didn’t have any pre-booked clients this night. I was hoping to spend some time on my own, alone with the strange nice feeling that Jack had left me with. However that was not to be. I had managed to shower, dress and walk to the door before it was flung open and the Master stood in the doorway.

“Pleased my pet,” he laughed when he spotted the horror on my face. I backed up away from him, almost tripping over my feet in the process. Please, not now I begged. Not today. Not after Jack. Not after I’d felt so much pleasure in someone’s arms for the first time in my life. He grins because he knows what I feel, knows my fear and terror. Suddenly, Niks is there too and he’s grabbing my arms and pulling me back to the bed. Between them it doesn’t take long to strip me bare, bind my wrists and then flip me onto my front. Niks backs up and leaves as the Master climbs onto the bed and sits on my legs.

“It’s that time of month, pet,” he purrs and I cry in pain as he points his laser screwdriver at my implants. The Master likes to do it the hard way, manually changing the settings which cause the most amount of pain. I know what he will do – he’s activating my ability to have an orgasm. He loves watching me cry and beg to come after being raped and tortured. I dread it and wish I could never come again. Not only that he put the collar control unit down beside my head on the pill and he laughs as I moan in terror.

He pushes me over onto my back again, his hand finding my cock and rubs it hard. It hurts after so long being denied and I cry out as he pulls and tugs until my orgasm burns through my balls and covers his fingers. He laughs, shoving them into my mouth to be licked clean. 

“All in working order,” he says with a laugh and he grabs the control device. “Now spread those pretty legs for me.” I do as he says watching him lick his lips as my new addition is once again revealed to him. “You had Jack Harkness again this morning. Did he like that soft cunt of yours; did he lick you out or just fuck you all night?” 

I don’t answer, he doesn’t want me to and any reply will just earn me a slap. I’ve learned to let him rave and keep my mouth firmly shut no matter how much he taunts. 

“Did he feel how tight you are? Damn, you make a fine woman, maybe I should just cut the other part of off – because really what good is it?” My cheeks burn and I bite my tongue drawing blood, but he can smell the scent of me. It makes him laugh all the more as he pushes my legs further apart and moves between them. He doesn’t even bother undressing he just unzips, frees his cock and shoves inside. I cry out with pain at the rough dry entry, but he gives me no time to adjust. His hips pound into mine as I lie there taking his cruelty, he laughs and I cringe. 

“Please,” I cannot help but beg as he once again picks up the collar control unit. My eyes widen with fear but he sets the knobs and then flicks the switch.

“ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!”

I scream and it doesn’t seem I can stop. There are no words for what the Master’s collar control device does to me. It is as if it sucks all the life from me into him. It takes everything – feelings, sensations, thoughts. My body goes rigid with anguish but it only turns him on more. I jerk and writhe unable to control the reactions, my eyes closing as my vision blurs and I pray. I pray for it to end. Please just end. Please...

When I awaken I find myself back on my front with the Master mounting me from behind fucking my ass raw with deep harsh strokes. He pants and bites at any flesh he can reach drawing out the pain and leaving a picture of his anger across my skin.

“Nice of you to join me,” he comments, slapping my face for passing out I assume. He comes within me and starts to withdraw. It’s then I notice the toys on the bed. I shiver at the sight. 

“Such nice presents for you my sweet,” he purrs, flipping me over, shoving my legs apart once again and binding them to the bed supports. I’m almost bent double so he has access to everything. He finds a small little clip, like a hair claw and strokes my hard nub. He takes the clit between his fingers and attaches the claw making me gasp in pain. He picks up another dildo, pressing it into my internal passage and thrusting it deep within. His cock is once again hard and he lines up with my anal passage and presses in. 

“I’m not sure which is tighter, which do you think?” he asks considering. He pulls free the dildo, and thrusts his cock back into my aching hole. “Both are nice.” He laughs, forcing the dildo into my ass and making me cry out with pain. It hurts and I cannot help but pull at the bindings trying to free myself. He laughs down at me, fucking me hard and twisting the little claw. My head spins with the pain and I’m hoping he’ll come really soon. He leans over me grinning like some possessed demon and he wraps a hand around my throat. It gets so tight and soon I’m gasping for air but the more I struggle the tighter he squeezes. Panic rushes through me and I feel my bypass system kick in but even then the room starts to spin.

“Fucking take it,” the Master snarls above me and for a moment I black out. I awaken to his teeth in my flesh; his hands still around my neck and by the door stands Captain Jack Harkness. Tears burn my eyes and I look away thankful the Master doesn’t notice or care.

“Hmmm... you are so sweet, my sweet,” he purrs his lips covered with my blood. “Two lovely holes to fuck – maybe you could do us both?” So he has noticed Jack but he doesn’t care. He laughs louder as I shudder and then comes filling me again. 

“Captain Jack, your little whore is all nice and wet,” he cries out, pulling out of my body as I collapse. My eyes watch him and I moan as he picks up another large dildo. I want to beg, to plead for him not to do this but it won’t make any difference. 

“Open wide!” he cries and shoves the dildo in hard. The pain is tremendous and my sight wavers again. A low whine fills the room and to my surprise it’s me. My body is becoming less controllable and I start to panic. I can’t have a seizure with the Master here; my life won’t be worth living if he thought I was losing him money. Thankfully, his attention has been turned away from me and I can just see him leaving the bed. His eyes fix onto Jack and he starts to move the dildo’s inside me. The pain is unbearable but my body is aroused and he twists the little claw on the female nub making me scream. I try to hold back but I can’t I’m too exhausted and my body comes along with my shame. The Master howls with joy at the sight and spreads my semen across my stomach before sucking his finger clean.

“Such a pretty slut,” he whispers and leaves the bed pressing the collar control device once more. I lose all restrain of my body as it writhes, arches and spasms as the unbelievable anguish burns through me. My eye sight wavers again and I start to convulse. I can hear nothing but the screaming pounding pain in my head. My whole body moves on its own without my direction. I dread the Master seeing me like this, finding humour in my suffering. I cry out and suddenly there is another face before me. Jack is looking down at me, his face white and his eyes wide with concern. I smell the fresh scent of vomit and shiver. Suddenly another person appears and I gasp at the sight of my lovely Martha. It’s been so long since I’ve seen her, the Master forbade her to come in the end becoming far too suspicious of her. She smiles down at me with such gentleness that I fell like weeping. She orders Jack about, but I cannot understand her words, my mind swims in and out of consciousness and the only thing I am aware off is the release of pain.

Jack is all around me, I can smell him – his lovely pheromones and that scent that is purely Jack. I like his smell. He’s speaking again but I cannot answer, my body stiffens and jerks against his. He shouts, then someone is turning me and I feel the sharp pain of a needle into my spine. Seconds later, consciousness leaves me.

I’m not sure how long I am senseless to the world, but when I reopen my eyes Jack is still above me, his face drawn and anxious.  
“Hi,” he whispers stroking my face with trembling hands. I try to reply but I don’t have the strength, I wish I could tell him how welcome a sight he is. I missed him so much. He has taken out the dildo’s for which I am eternally grateful and he gently lifts my body into his arms. He has such strong wonderful arms I notice before I’m being gently placed into the tub. Warm water surrounds me and Jack sits beside it. His hands and fingers touching me, stroking me and cleaning away the hurt. There is such pain in his eyes as he washes me that I want to comfort him but when I try to move he stops me, he kisses my forehead and tells me to rest once again. I feel my body start to float as I relax and I cannot fight the call of sleep. I watch his face above until my eyes close and I am lost to dreams.

**** 

The room is dark when I open my eyes again. I look around surprised and then suddenly once again Jack is there.

“Hey, do you need anything?” he asks, stroking my hair back but making sure nowhere else touches for which I am grateful. I burn with embarrassment for what he has witnessed but suddenly there is such kindness and relief in those eyes I push my feelings aside. He was concerned for me – that was fear in his eyes earlier.

“I’m okay,” I answer in a whisper my throat feeling sore and raw. Jack’s fingers are gentle on my skin, the very tips slide over my neck and shoulders, his face tightening as he finds a bite and then bruises. I can see the tension in his jaw, how his cheek strains and jerks. He is angry but not at me. He turns away and to my surprise something falls from his cheek and splashes wetly against my skin. Tears? For me? He turns away trembling and I wished I knew what he was feeling. Why he’d cry for a whore? My hands shake as I press my palms against his warm skin and turn him towards me. His eyes are glassy as they look into mine and I suddenly surprised by a powerful emotion. At first I thought it was pity, but it’s not. He hurts because I hurt. I wish I could understand him but I don’t but my heart aches to see his tears. I pull him tighter and that large human body presses against mine. There is nothing sexual in our touch but it’s so warm and welcoming; I cannot help but close my eyes and lean into him. His face presses into my hair and I feel more wet angry tears fall. There aren’t many but when they do stop Jack remains wrapped around me. His strong, hard body to mine holding me like you would....hold a lover, maybe? Cradling me against his wide chest with his hands stroking comfortingly over my bruised skin. I must look a right state, covered in bites, bruises and fingerprints from where the Master held tight as he fucked me. I still ache down there, but the pain throbs a little less with Jack’s presence and I’m not afraid of his touch. It eases in his arms with his gentle hands touching me as though I was made of precious glass. For a while it’s just the two of us holding each other and I decide I like his warmth around him. The Master was so cold against my skin – Jack is nothing like that. He’s a raging fire while the Master is as sharp as an icicle. 

We say nothing for a long while until sudden there is a soft snuffle and Martha yawns as she stretches, awakening from her sleep. At first she looks around startled before remembering where she is. Her dark, deep eyes catch mine and she gives me a real happy smile. It warms my heart to see that, a smile from someone who does care and isn’t faking. She’s a lot like Jack I realise. I know Jack is awake beside me, but he keeps his eyes closed and his body pressed to mine. Instead of making him move, I hold out a hand to Martha smiling as she rises from the chair and lies beside me. Her hand touches my cheek, warm and gentle like Jack’s and she kisses my forehead. I blush at her touch since I am always surprised by her strength. She has been hurt deeply by the uncaring men in her life, but she gives her friendship to me freely and I am honoured by her strength. She used to weep when she came to see me and I found myself just speaking to her, telling her stories of my past and answering her questions. Our sex was always one sided, I never entered her and instead used to pleasure her with my mouth or hand. Slowly she accepted that gratification, enjoying our time together and I hoped it gave her the strength to move forward instead of being held back by her past. She was once just a go between with the Resistance but now she is a woman of power, respect but also great compassion. She’s one of those people who reaffirm my faith in humanity.

Martha settles beside me and for a while we are silent. There is something they need to tell me and it’s weighing heavy on their minds. They seem afraid to say the words and my stomach turns cold in dread. “Tell me why you’re here,” I plead gently when neither speaks. The tension increases and Jack’s arms tighten around me as if he is terrified to let go. Only when I give an uncontrolled moan of pain as the pressure becomes a little too hard on a particularly viscous bite does he loosen his grip, his eyes filling once again. I feel like cracking with the touch, my mind breaking in half but I can’t let it. I have to hold it together and I do what I have always done after the Master’s rapes. I push it deep down into the darkness of my mind and never think of it again. Stupid I know, one day that little tactic is going to haunt me and I know there will be a time I cannot hold back the anguish and degradation. I fear that day, I fear it because I have no idea what I will do – with my mental stability cracking I could I lose myself to insanity or worse. At that time I will welcome death because my usefulness to the Resistance will be at an end. I am pulled away from my dark thoughts as warm human lips press against my neck and I am startled to discover that Jack is kissing each and every mark he can reach. It’s like he’s apologising for the hurt, even if he didn’t cause it he wants to heal me. His emotions terrifies me at times, sometimes I feel it’s going to be through his kindness that I crack and not the Master’s cruelty. His kind face, his loving eyes cut me deeper than anything else. I try to hide the emotion, to not feel it but I can’t stop it. I feel something for Jack and I wish to every deity that existed I didn’t.

Martha and Jack exchange glances and I feel my chest tighten in fear. I can almost hear the words before they say them and my deepest fear is confirmed. Captain Hart is going to do something stupid and everyone else will pay the price.

“Captain Hart wants to kill the Gallifreyan President.” It’s Martha’s soft voice that says it but I feel as though I have just been whipped and torn into pieces. My blood turns cold and my whole body shivers, but I fight to keep my emotions in check. I cannot crack – not yet.

“You know what they will do to the human race...” I start my voice trailing off because I can see the horror in their eyes. They know very well what I am talking about. 

“Yes. The people of Boeshane only injured a Time Lord in a demonstration – they were wiped out.” My heart clenches with pain at the sound of Jack’s voice, so dead and clinical when he’s talking about his colony and family. I know of the Boeshane massacre. Out of a colony of ten thousand people one child survived. I guess that’s another reason for Jack to do what he did. The Time Lord’s killed everyone he knew and I cannot blame him for wanting revenge. It is a fact I cannot negotiate with him being here with me. He has every reason to despise my race, to hate me but he doesn’t. He touches me with tenderness, even now holding me against him and offering comfort.

“Hart doesn’t care. I don’t know what he wants to happen, but he’s convincing the rebel leaders as we speak to follow this plan. Many of them are tired of Gallifreyan aggression and want to hurt back,” Martha continues and I can hear her deep disgust reflected in her voice. She has never liked the man but there are so few of Resistance members that they cannot pick and choose their leaders. We fall silent, for what words are there to say. The Resistance is planning a suicide mission – not just for them but for everyone else. The Time Lord’s will wipe this planet from memory if they succeed in killing the President. My arms tighten around Jack and he looks up at me surprised but then smiles. His face softens and I cannot deny the emotion in his eyes. Just a tiny bit I open up my mind for the first time in so long. I have kept it locked up tightly, never allowing anyone past my walls – even the Master hasn’t been able to fully penetrate my mind. With Jack however, I have to know. I have to know what he’s thinking and what it is I see in those deep blue eyes. Eyes that glow with an emotion when he looks at me. I have to know.

His eyes widen as if he can feel me touching me, he might have had psychic training but he confuses me again. He doesn’t push my gentle touch away; he ignores it allowing me access into his mind as if he pretends he doesn’t know I’m there. Slowly I reach out, afraid to find it but then I feel the warmth and I run. I almost wish I hadn’t seen, that he’d pushed me from his mind, but I did. I did see and my hearts beat that little bit faster with a hint of happiness. At least, I know there was someone who loved me. At the end, someone cared.

I know what we have to do and I have very little doubt I shall survive it but my beloved humans won’t know that. I have worked out the plan and my death will be inevitable. If they know they will refuse to follow my command and I cannot let the human race die for me.

“We need to stop him,” I tell them watching Martha shake her head and feeling her helplessness. 

“How! We don’t have any influence, I’m a servant, Jack’s a bounty hunter and you’re...” Martha proclaims speaking until she pauses with a blush over a word she hates to use.

“A whore?” I finish. It’s true and it’s something none of us can deny.

“It doesn’t matter what we are,” Jack adds with a desperate tone to his voice. I can hear his fear, along with Martha’s since they know the outcome won’t be good but what choice do we have? If they kill the President the human race dies. “We have to do something.”

I take a deep breath and share my plan, knowing they won’t like it. “You tell the Master.”

“What! NO!” they gasp, angry and afraid but they get where I am going with this. 

“Think about, the Master finds out about the attack. He wants power –well, more power. Quiet honestly though Romana uses him she doesn’t actually trust or like him. He would do anything to gain her favour.”

“You know the president?” I have to smile as Jack gets a little sidetracked. I guess at times he forgets I was a Time Lord Warrior, a war lord in fact and held a high position in their fleet. 

“Once – back when I had a name. I commanded her fleet against the Daleks at the battle of Arcadia. We were....friends. She didn’t take it very well when I betrayed her.”

“Okay we tell the Master – then what?” Jack persists.

“Then we undermine him. Destroy his power base; make it look like he arranged the attack on the President to bolster his position. The Master could and would do anything to be on the High Council. Maybe we can convince her that he’s really behind it all.” Jack catches on fast, his eyes brightening as he sees the possibility of the plan. It is a good idea I must admit – save the President and undermine the Master all at the same time. A good plan...I just hope he doesn’t ask what happens after..  
.  
“What will happen to you?” I cringe as Martha asks the question I was hoping no one would. I hoped that they would just agree and not think of that until much later. I see no other way in stopping this terrible mistake taking place. We are running out of time and it’s the only way to reach Romana in time – the only path we have is to use the Master. There is no other choice, but I can see the anger starting to burn in Jack’s eyes. He’s already considering the plan and its consequences - he really doesn’t like.

“I’ll be sold to another Master,” I reply truthfully, because lying isn’t going to make them trust me. I need them to carry out this plan convincingly. 

“What?!” It actually hurts to look into Jack’s eyes. It feels as though my heart is being torn out piece by piece as he stares at me, his eyes are cutting deep into mine and his reluctance rising. He doesn’t want to see me hurt. Oh, Jack if only there was time for us. If only I could give you something – but I have nothing any more to give. I am empty and barren. I have nothing for you. Only my love and that isn’t enough. I’m sorry, Jack.

“Jack, I belong to the Time Lord’s – my debt it to them and they won’t let me serve someone else. They will never let me go.” There is a spark in Jack’s eyes that I really don’t like but he quietens again. He pulls me closer saying nothing more but he’s deep in thought. I am going to have to watch him...Jack can be very sly and dangerous I’ve discovered. 

“Okay who tells the Master,” Martha continues appearing to accept that this is the only plan we have. It’s a good one, I’m good at plans and I usually get them to work...just not always in my favour.

“You do.” My eyes turn to Jack and his widen in confusion just for a moment and then his mouth drops open. He obviously doesn’t get it. He’s here...with me...the Master’s untrustworthy traitor of a whore...

“Huh? Why would he believe Jack?” Martha asks a little confused.

“Because he knows Jack has access to me. He’s going to tell him about Captain Hart and who informed the Resistance about the President’s travel plan.”

Jack moves faster than I’ve ever seen him and he’s hopping mad. Even the Master’s fury pales before it. He jerks away from me as if he’s been burned and I try not to let my hurt feelings show. I shouldn’t be emotional attached to him, certainly not now. 

“No fucking way! There is no fucking way! He’ll kill you!” Okay, I have to admit my hearts warms when I hear the terror in Jack’s voice. He paces back and forth, frantically covering the floor with his agitated gait. He keeps looking at me, keeps catching my eye and I see so many emotions there. I wish to reach out and touch his mind again, feel his fear and... No. I cannot, I have to prepare myself for the Master’s rage; he cannot know I have feelings for anyone especially Jack. When this is over I at least want him to be free.

“Jack, he won’t kill me. He’ll make me suffer but I’ll live.” I hope he buys the lie. I do sound convincing but I know I am going to be crossing the line with this; it’s not something I am going to be able to walk away from. This time the Master won’t hold back.

“No way. I am not involving you.”

“Then how to do convince him?”

It is Martha that comes to my rescue, knowing as Jack does deep down that this is the only way. He’s resisting because of me – because he cares for a whore. I’m sorry Jack, but I am not worth your devotion. There will be better lovers for you. Martha takes his hands, her voice calm and I can tell he’s listening to her persuasions. She is getting though and I could kiss her for her loyalty. I think she guessed long before Jack just what my plan involved. My lovely Martha has always known what sacrifice is.  
“We have to Jack, and I know you don’t want to. Please trust us – me.”

“Jack, come here,” I call because if I am to die I want this. I want him back in my arms, kissing my mouth with his whole body surrounding me – penetrating me. Jack slides onto the bed without hesitation and those wonderful arms embrace me. His mouth finds mine, hot and desperate as our tongues fight their own war. I feel the touch of his essence to mine and I wish I could let myself go – that I could tell him how I feel but I can’t – I won’t. I won’t do that to him. I will let him go knowing he’s going to be okay in the end. My brave, handsome Jack.

“Please, I don’t want the human race to suffer because of my...”

“Don’t you dare say this is your fault. Don’t you ever say that.” Jack’s voice is full off emotion, rough and sharp. When he kisses me again I cannot believe what he does. Please don’t – Oh Jack! I beg and plead but he doesn’t stop – he pushes everything into my mind – his emotions, his fear, his thoughts....Oh No, Jack. His love burns me and I sob breaking like shattering glass as I cling to him. His hands twist around my body, pulling me closer and all I can think about is to finding completion within him. I cannot say the words, I can’t Jack, but I can show you. His hands tear at the sheets reaching for my skin as his moves down, his forceful tongue licking down my body as if he can mark me with his saliva. He licks my wrist were the black lines of my name used to reside, but also reminding me of deeds long forgotten but it’s like a balm as he moves. Licking away my sin. He kisses the bruises, the marks, the bites which such gentleness and then he reaches lower, his tongue sliding into the folds of my sex to push within. 

“Please,” he begs and I don’t know if it’s out loud or in my mind. I can only nod, his desperation and mine is too powerful to deny him this. I need to be joined with him for this last time. Please, Jack forgive me. Take everything I have to give. I want him inside. I want to be filled with his essence this one last time. He moves up my body, grinding against me and I forget all the hurt and pain. I spread my legs for him, wanting him between them filling me so full of hot human cock. I don’t even care where he puts it – I’ve given up being ashamed with what the Master does to my body. It’s no longer my own, but when Jack touches me it’s like he’s claiming it back. He wants it faults and all. I gasp not realising I’d shut my eyes only to re-open them and see the dark head of hair as Martha beings to pull his clothing off. I moan, my girl has the right idea. I think she understands what is happening here. Our last goodbyes.

“Martha,” I gasp as Jack tears of the rest off his clothing. There are tears in her eyes and acknowledgement we don’t share. She kisses me, gently and softly less than a lover, but more than family. 

“My dear friend,” her voice is full of emotion but we need no more words between us. She understands as I knew she would and she doesn’t tell Jack. She kisses me again and I want to bring her pleasure, my hands stroke down her body but then Jack has returned rolling me onto my side and pressing against my spine. I love him there, strong and solid and so damn warm. He strokes my body as my hands slide across her skin moving down towards the apex of her legs, pressing between them to find her warm heat. She hates men mounting her, I’ve never done so and I have always asked permission to touch. Today she nods, smiling at me as I stroke between her folds finding the hard tight nub. One fine long leg slides over my hip, pulling me close as I find her heat with my fingers. First one, then a second as my thumb continues to work in small circles, hard against her flesh making her pant quick and loud. Jack’s mouth is pressed against my throat as he sucks and licks, he strokes her shoulder occasionally and I realise he’s doing it because even though she’s a near stranger he cares about her feelings. He doesn’t want her to be afraid, he encourages her to touch me and she smiles at him. Her breath comes in soft pants and I can feel her tighten around me and then fresh warmth covers my hand as she comes with a soft almost kittenish moan. She gives me a wicked grin, kissing me quickly before moving down between my legs, finding what changes the Master has inflicted on my body. I hate how he can do this, but with her gentle touch I find myself moaning as she caresses me in much the same way I am doing to her. Soft and sweet, pressing her fingers inside while rubbing my hardened clitoris. 

Martha giggles when Jack’s large hands bump against hers as he joins her in her torture of my body. They wink at each other and I’m feeling a little nervous as their touch intensifies. Jack’s large hand pushes hard against me, fingers reaching and I find myself desperate to kiss him. It’s awkward and messy but I don’t care. I turn as much as I can and he ravages my mouth. Soon his fingers are gone and instead they press against my ass. I gasp loudly, making Jack smirk as he lifts my leg that little bit higher, gets into position and presses into my hole. There are few men who can make me feel anything with anal sex. The Master I just shut down, but some clients are kind to me though I hardly every come. With Jack it’s hard to hold back my orgasm when his large erection fills me. He’s perfect, wide and curved, and he always finds the right angle to hit my prostate. More hands touch me, and I fight to get a hand down to grab at Jack’s hip. I want to touch them – both of them. My hand is clenched between Martha’s legs and Jack fucks me hard from behind. It’s perfect. My orgasm hits me by surprise and it’s not something I have experienced much. The Master always uses me with the ability to come, he loves to whip me raw when I disobey him and he’ll always makes sure I do. This time however, when I orgasm it’s because of Jack’s body pressed to mine, his tongue in my mouth and Martha’s fingers pushing into my hot sticky cunt.

It suddenly doesn’t feel like sex. I’m used to sex. Sex is just sticking tab A into tab B or C in my case. It’s about someone else’s pleasure. It’s being a warm hole for someone to fuck. This isn’t sex. It’s hot and warm. Not just body heat, but emotion. Jack touches me and I feel something. Something I thought I would never feel. I want this – I want him to fuck me hard and leave his semen inside me. I want him to bite and mark and kiss and never ever stop. I want his huge cock splitting me open. I want him.

“Jack,” I whine without realising it. I might have been saying his name for a while now but he keeps kissing me, touching me. His hands and mouth getting more desperate as his passion mounts, but suddenly he stops and I freeze suddenly terrified. Have I done something wrong? He slips from my body and he rolls me onto my back, climbing over me so we can look eye to eye. His fingers stroke over my face, my eyebrows, my nose, and my lips. It’s like he’s memorizing me and I suddenly realise he is. We don’t speak; he just presses closer and kisses me. I moan loudly once again, my whole being arching up into his body begging for more. He lifts my hips, moving my legs over his shoulders as he thrusts back inside. Martha moves, making sure I can still reach her and her hand slides between us to touch me again. Jack grins starting a hard thrusting movement, his eyes open and fixed on mine. I cannot look away from him and our passion builds once again. It’s getting hotter in here, my body aches and my skin burns but Jack doesn’t stop. He groans and moans, into my ear repeating my name until suddenly with a groan he comes. His arms are even tighter, his lips on mine as he fills my body and I cannot help but follow. I climax with him, holding him tightly until finally we collapse back onto the bed. I don’t know how long we lay there, holding each other but as time past I came aware of the first rays of dawn breaking through my window and the lightening sky. It was time for Jack to go and our plan to be put in action. Captain Hart’s people will be on the move and it has to be now or never.

Martha slips from the bed, gathering her clothing but before I join her to dress, Jack holds me close, his mouth next to my ear as he kisses it.

“I love you,” his voice is soft and gentle and I believe every word. I’ve seen inside his mind but I cannot return them. My eyes burn and I want to say that word him but instead of allowing me to speak he kisses me again. 

“Jack...” I start but pauses when he grins at me. I don’t need to say the word I realise. I’ve given myself away with that one word. I said I love you just by saying his name. I blush and he kisses me one last time before rising to his feet and gathering his clothing. I sigh, pulling myself together and dress with them. Our time is up and everything seems to be rushing towards me.

“I am scheduled for genetic manipulation later so I won’t have any clients today. You need to act as soon as you leave. The Master knows I’ve been with you and you cannot delay in telling him. He’ll just become more suspicious.” I keep my words calm but Jack’s eyes darken and he catches my arm. He wants to hold me back, to stop this but we both know it’s too late. We have to go through with this plan there are no more choices for us. 

“He’ll come right for you,” Jack repeats a little choked but I only smile at him. I hold my head up high and I look him directly in the eye. 

“Yes, he will.” I reply and Jack nods seeing my acceptance. I see the pain in his eyes but I will go to my death with courage. He too straightens and I there is real pride reflected in his eyes. I will be worthy of you, Jack. I shall be brave this last time.

“Captain Hart will already be on the move. The President will arrive at the space dock early this morning.” Martha confirms as she walks to the door. We don’t kiss goodbye, we never have but she gives one last smile and opens the door.

“This is why you need to go, now.” I tell them but watching them leave is breaking my heart. Jack pauses and he does what my hearts desperately wants. He crosses the room in a couple of long strides and crashes his mouth to mine. His hands dig into my arms leaving welcomed bruises and I kiss back with everything I have. Finally we part, my mouth wet from his kisses and he looks me in the eye. His finger strokes my lips one last time and then he’s gone.

I really feel like falling apart as the door closes behind Jack and I feel so damn alone. Niks will be here any moment to test me so I sit down on the couch and wait for them. It doesn’t take long and he charges in wand at the ready. I push off the trousers without him asking, and he shoves me over the seat as his thick fingers reach between my legs. I hate him touching me.   
Especially now, when Jack has only just left and I can still feel his mark upon me.

“Fucking whore, you’re full of it,” he laughs, pushing a second finger into my ass. The wand follows, pushing up into my anus and then down between the still wet folds. Finally he checks the readings and grunts shoving me away as I fall to the floor.

“Today you’re getting rid of the cunt so thought I’d give it a goodbye kiss.” I freeze as the large man bends over me, one hand painfully pulling my legs apart and kneeling between them. He frees the heavy cock from his trousers, guides it to my cunt and is about to rape me again when there is a shout.

“Niks! Niks. It’s the Master! He wants the fucking bitch now!!” A guard skids to a halt at my door way and I actually smile as I shove Niks away from me. I pull up my trousers and stand at the door waiting for the bastard to put his stinking cock away.

“What the hell is going on?” he growls at the other guard who just shrugs. They don’t waste any time getting me to the Master’s office, he’s someone you never keep waiting. Especially if you want to reach tomorrow never mind old age. 

Everything is as I expected when Niks opens the door and I am shoved forward. The only thing I do worry about is Jack and Martha lying against the far wall but I can do nothing to help them. I am just praying the Master takes the bait. He cannot kill Jack like me, but I know he’ll finish the plan. I can smell the scent of death and see that the Controller of the Matrix has been killed. Call me cold but I feel nothing at his death. The Master turns upon my arrival and he has the dreaded collar controller in his hands.

“You!” he screams at me his face turning a very unattractive shade of red. “Fucking whore! How long have you been fucking betraying me?” He glares at me, eyes wild and he spits furiously into my face. Slowly I smile, lifting myself to my full height and I know he understands. I’ve betrayed him every step of the damn way and I would do it again. He reacts as I knew he would but nothing prepared me for the pain. He flicks the device on and I start to scream. You have no idea what the collar does to a person. It’s not just pain; it feels like my very insides are being dragged out. As though I’ve been hung, drawn and on the path to being quartered. There aren’t words to describe it and in seconds I’m on the floor. My chest constricts as my hearts fight to keep beating and suddenly a sharp pain tells me a lung has collapsed. Blood splashes across the floor and I collapse my body unable to hold me up as even breathing becomes difficult. Finally when the world starts to spin the pain ends. My body jerks after the Master releases me, my nerves most likely burnt out but I’ve gone past caring. This is the end and soon my pain shall be forever over.

He leans over me and snarls, “I’m doing to rip that tongue out when I get back. I’d cut the fucking cock of too but I’ll lose money. One little tongue won’t hurt your value too much.” I cough trying to laugh because does he really think I’m going to be alive by the time he gets back. I’ve already planned not to regenerate, I know this will be it and I won’t take anymore of his torture. “You don’t know the meaning of pain yet,” he snarls into my face and hits me hard. I feel my jaw crack as my head impacts the floor and I moaned dazed. 

“Beat him. Beat him until you’ve broken every bone!” I shiver at the tone and I had wished he’d just kill me with the collar but it seems even now he knows how to be extra cruel. My death is going to be slow and painful. Finally he’s gone, running from the room to save his President and no doubt suck up to her some more. I wish I could see his face when he learns of my betrayal.

“Bitch!” Niks snarls at my side but I don’t care. I’ve gone past caring about anything. I know what will come and I am ready. The first blow lands low on my legs and the pain makes me cough again, my hearts fighting to beat. Another crack and my foot has been broken. They won’t stop. I know that and I try to think of Jack. Their sticks continue to hit me, pain burning my body but I lose myself in a memory. Jack kissing me before he walked out that door. Jack touching me. Jack telling me he loved me. Soon all there is left is a hazy images of Jack as pain works its way up my body, and my vision swims until finally, I feel nothing at all.

“Theta, oh please!” A voice is calling to me and surprisingly it doesn’t hurt when I force an eye open. Blood colours my sight but I see his face before me. He knows I’m dying. I see it in his eyes. I’m sorry Jack; I hoped you would never have to see this.

“Jack.” I breathe that wonderful name passing my lips for the last time. He’s afraid to touch me, his hands linger over my limbs and I can see the tears in his eyes. I need him to do more, I’m sorry Jack. I need you to finish this.

“Theta,” he sobs again.

“Go Jack, you have work to do. You need to make Romana believe...”

“Shhh...” Jack whispers to me gently as he strokes my cheek and I don’t have the strength to keep my eyes open any longer. “I’ll do it. Please...oh Theta...please! Just hold on!” His warmth is suddenly gone and I want him back. I want him to hold me one last time. Tears burn my eyes and I let them fall because the darkness is rising too quick and I know he won’t be back in time.

“Theta?” A soft voice says my name and I jump as a warm human touch presses against my face. At first I think its Jack, but it feels wrong...the hand is too small. She says my name again and I force an eye open. Martha bends over me and I feel the wet drip of her tears. “You’re dying...”

“Tell Jack...” I start. I want her to tell him I loved him. I want...I freeze my body turning cold as I recognise what she is holding in her hand. My body gets colder and I cannot fight – there is no way I can prevent her doing this. “No Martha,” I moan trying to force my broken body to move but I cannot. In her hand she holds the collar control. The device that can suck the life from me but it can also give it back. I can see what she’s thinking and I’m begging her not to. She’s so young and I’m a broken old man, but she strokes my face and smiles so sweetly at me.

“You gave me so much kindness, Theta. You were the only one. It’s the least I can do.”

I try to move over to her, but my body won’t obey me. “No Martha, please – I’m not worth it,” I manage to choke out around the blood filling my last working lung. She presses a hand against my cheek and I see the truth in her eyes. Oh no – not Martha!

“I haven’t much time, Theta. I can feel it. My Mum always said I would know the time of my death. This is my time, my beloved friend – it’s not yours.” She flicks on the device and I scream trying to stop this, but she won’t back down. She holds the control to her chest and smiles at me, her face paling as the life is pulled from her human body and into mine. Her lips are turning blue but she kisses me gently. “I love you, my friend.”

I cry out but I am powerless to prevent this. The life leaves her eyes and I am left with a cold dead hand in mine. I can only stare at her not understand why. Why did she save me? It’s not a lot of life-energy, but it’s enough to heal my lung and keep my heart beating. Enough for Jack to come back and for him to save me. She gave me this. She gave me Jack and I can never repay her.   
“Oh Martha,” I plead knowing she cannot hear me. 

“Theta...Oh fuck! Martha! No!” Jack is suddenly there, holding Martha and sobbing as he finds no pulse. I can feel my eyes closing once again as the energy she gave me is quickly used up. Warm hands take hold of my face and lips press against mine.

“Don’t you dare leave me,” Jack snarls and it’s the last thing I remember.

****

When I awaken I not quite sure where I am. I didn’t open my eyes straight away because I was a little afraid of seeing my room at the whorehouse. I didn’t want to be there, but slowly as my senses came back to me I quickly learned I most certainly wasn’t in the Master’s palace. Time Lord’s can feel the turn of a planet spinning through space and right now I’m not feeling it. Instead there is a steady vibration all around me and I recognise it as engines; engines on a space craft.

“Hey.” My eyes flick open at the sound of the voice and I cannot help but smile up into the pale face of Captain Jack Harkness. He looks tired and sad, but I have never seen anyone so beautiful. I want to hold him suddenly and move my arm lifting up and then suddenly freeze in shock. Around my throat for the first time in so many years I don’t feel it. The tight, almost painful constant pinch of my collar is gone. I reach for my neck, unsure what I will find but my fingers touch nothing but soft cool skin.

“I removed it,” Jack tells me and he’s grinning holding up a broken metal collar. My collar and on the floor is the broken control unit.

“You used it,” I gasp. My body is whole, it still aches but I’m healed.

“Immortal remember? I don’t stay dead,” Jack answers with a grin. “You’re a free man.”

I feel almost giddy as I consider his words. Free. Oh, I am a fugitive and if the Time Lord’s recapture me my death with be assured, but in all the ways that count I am free. I don’t have to fuck anyone because I’m ordered to. I don’t have to submit to the Master. I can be who I want to be. Oh Martha, I hope you know what a gift you have given me.

“So since you’re a free man,” Jack continues with a smile. “We should introduce ourselves. Hi, I’m Jack and you are?” He holds out his hand for a human handshake and I can only stare at it for a long moment. I am surprised by the question. Just who am I. I’m not the General of Rassilon’s forces any more. Nor am I Theta the Master’s whore. Jack is smiling down at me, his face telling me who I am.

“I’m the Doctor,” I reply, taking his hand and he squeezes it gently. It’s a little sore as I’m still healing from getting nearly all my bones broken but the touch of his hand warms me. It affects him too and his face splits into a bright cheeky grin.

“Hi, Doc!” Doc! Who is he calling Doc?! Jack isn’t affected by my glower, in fact it seems to make him even happier and I find myself smiling back at him, feeling rather silly. 

“Martha,” I suddenly remember, thinking of her in my happiness since she is the reason I am here. “She gave her life for me.” Jack nods and I can see the pain in his eyes, but also a look of hope. I can tell he wants to touch me but suddenly he’s holding back. He’s not reaching for me...Stupid Doctor! Of course he’s not. He probably thinks you never want to be touched again! I haven’t really had time to think about that, about other people and my place in society but with Jack it doesn’t matter. He’s special and I want him to touch me – I always will no matter what.

“Come here,” I demand and he jumps surprised at my sharp tone, but he’s there beside me in a second. His arms slip around me, pulling me tighter and I am right where I want to be. Here in Jack’s arms. We are moving back as Jack’s weight pushes me into the bed, and I wrap my arms around him. I want his weight, his heat – I want everything he has to offer. I want him... “I love you,” I suddenly blurt out surprising myself as the words come unforbidden from my mouth. Jack freezes a moment, breaking away to look down into my face and our eyes meet. Oh, I can see so much in those human eyes – so many emotions. Then his mouth is on mine and it’s hot and heavy. I wrap myself around him, pulling him closer as he delves deeper into my mouth. This is what I want – Jack and his heavenly mouth. Jack and that mouth on me. Anywhere on me.

“Doc,” Jack suddenly mumbles, breaking the kiss and trying to pull back a little. I can see the concern in his eyes, his fear that he will hurt me but I have none. Out of the entire universe he is the one person I trust above all. He is so going to be mine – and I will be his. “You don’t have to do this. I can love you without sex, without touching. I don’t care. I just want you.”

I feel his erection against my hip, hard and heavy. He wants me but he’s willing to hold back, willing to deny everything he wants. My heart bursts with love for him. An emotion I haven’t felt in so long and I’m suddenly drowning in it. Everything is so damn perfect, Jack. You do that to me. You’ve saved me. Not from being a whore – but you saved my sanity. You gave me hope again.

“Jack, I want it. I want you. I want to be able to touch you. I want to be able to decide when I want sex and when I don’t. I want to kiss you whenever I want. To touch you when I want...”

“Anything you want,” Jack purrs understanding what I am telling him. His wonderful heart opening up that little bit more and I want to deserve his love always. He is unique to me – My special and my only lover. 

“Kiss me,” I plead and he’s grinning down at me, his eyes promising me everything I want. His body, his mind and his very soul. I am yours Jack, forever. Everything I am is yours. I feel him answer me as our mouths meet, his mind brushing against mine and I reply in kind. I am yours, Jack. Just as you are mine.


End file.
